


My Queen

by JumpyNinja



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, G!P, G!P Nicole, Medieval-ish, Nicole is an asshole, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Waverly Earp, Smut Eventually, There's a lot of wars, They really hate each other, They're both really immature, Waverly falls off a lot, not accurate at all, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpyNinja/pseuds/JumpyNinja
Summary: It was the era of Kings and Queens, of wars and conquerors, of mating, breeding and arranged marriages. There were many gods and you could worship, many beliefs you could follow, several kingdoms you could live on but one rule was a universally accepted, respected and followed: An Alpha must rule.Alphas were the top of the chain, the leaders, the rulers. The head of a kingdom could rule their people as they pleased, could enforce whichever law they liked and could take as many partners as their beliefs allowed them to.Before an alpha could ascend to the throne, however, they had to be married. Therefore, arrange marriages were a common occurrence specially between royal houses.OrAnother Arranged Marriage AUI'm sure there's a lot of this going around but here is my take.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 115
Kudos: 357





	1. The Haughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first work and I've had this idea in my head for a few years now but today I finally decided to work on it. If you don't feel like reading a lot of background story for the characters and their families skip to the first ******* line.
> 
> I feel like there are several points I need to address:
> 
> This is by no means an accurate representation of the middle ages.  
> Its ABO dynamics but everyone has their own rules about it, so don’t expect it to be super accurate either.  
> This story shows G!P characters, if that’s not your thing, move along.  
> Its SUPER SLOW BURN – you have been warned!  
> There’s some violence.  
> I’ll take constructive criticism, but don’t be dicks.  
> There will be no posting schedule. I had only written 4 chapters before hitting writersblock. And I don’t know when inspiration will hit again. Sorry.

**"THE HAUGHTS"**

Redheads, tall, strong, stoic. The Haughts were the longest dynasty ruling. Their sigil a wolf. Their family coat of arms crimson red with wolves guarding a crown in the center and swords on the side. King Ralphye Haught, a man obsessed with the sky and its contents thought the Haughts deserved a palace worthy of touching the heavens. So, he had the architects develop a plan to build the biggest palace on the world. Giving they lived on the high-altitude grounds, he had them build the castle on the highest point of their land, he thought it would help him reach the stars. The construction took over 100 years and King Ralphye never got to see it. By the time the massive structure -that was given the nickname ‘High Castle’- was finished King Viktor Haught ruled Rennulv.

Viktor ruled with a strong hand but was fair to his people. He fathered three alpha sons: George, Alfred and Philip. He made sure his three sons were educated in kingdom affairs and trained for battle. His two eldest sons George and Alfred married high-nobility Ladies almost at the same time. They were set to live on High Castle with their wives and maintain the Haught Dynasty and traditions. Due to the proximity of the kingdoms Philip found himself befriending Ward Earp and, as neither of them was supposed to rule they were rarely paid any attention by the rest of their families.  
  
On the nearby kingdom of Mesulle -a draper Kingdom-, King Solomon fathered only one issue: An Omega daughter, Princess Raina. He was reluctant to name an heir to the throne, partially due to his lack of confidence on his closest advisors but mostly due to his love and admiration for his daughter. He thought she should rule but being an omega, it was impossible for him to name her to ascend to the throne. King Solomon searched amongst kingdoms until landing on Rennulv. Young prince Philip reputation preceded him, he was known to be kind and fair and King Solomon thought he found the perfect suitor for his daughter. He arranged with King Viktor and an engagement was made for the young couple on the promise that King Solomon would name prince Philip his heir, thus, ensuring his daughter Raina would become queen of Mesulle.  
  
Philip was only 17 when his father informed him that not only was he promised to be married, but he was also going to be King on a different land. Philip was a romantic and asked his father to announce the wedding would take place a year on the date so he could have time to court princess Raina. King Viktor agreed and Raina was invited to spend time on High Castle. Philip was surprised with Raina, not only was she beautiful but she was also smart and caring and it was easy for them to fall in love between garden afternoon strolls, morning poetry readings at the library and horseback rides through the kingdom.  
  
It was close to the date of the wedding when Rennulv was attacked on the east by the Kingdom of Gleiden in a dispute for a piece of land that had been going on for the last 200 years. King Viktor and his three sons rode to battle, it lasted two months and Rennulv managed to keep the disputed land but at a great cost: King Viktor's two eldest sons fell on the battle. Rennulv mourned the fallen Princes and with a beautiful ceremony their spirits were sent to rest with the gods.  
  
King Viktor was now facing a problem. George and Alfred died without issue and that meant that now, his son Philip was his natural heir but he was already promised to princess Raina and he was meant to rule Mesulle. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't just end over a thousand years of Haughts ruling Rennulv and it was well known that the only way to get out of an engagement was if one the parties died. Not to mention, Prince Philip was very much in love with princess Raina.

King Viktor presented his predicament before King Solomon. Solomon, being a benevolent man understood perfectly as he had been in a similar place: without an heir and unwilling to let his legacy die, so he came up with an idea, they would unite the kingdoms as he would rather leave his people under the protection of the Haughts than someone he didn't trust and it would also mean his daughter would now be queen to a prominent kingdom.  
  
Philip was supposed to appoint a new Warden for Mesulle when ascended the throne so Raina asked him to choose someone he trusted as that person would be in charge of her people. So, Philip turned to his best friends Mathias Dolls and Ward Earp. Traditionally, Betas were appointed Wardens as Alphas natural instincts were to fight for leadership and being a Warden meant they'd have to follow direct orders from the King to rule the land they were appointed to, but Philip still asked his two Alpha friends. Ward immediately declined, alleging he wasn't meant to rule and he hadn't been to any war, he knew people didn't have much respect for people who hadn't experienced the struggles of the battlefield. Mathias rose up accepting his friend and future King request.

The wedding took place and the next week both King Viktor and King Solomon signed a royal decree uniting the kingdoms and New Rennulv was born, a Kingdom that now favored two trades: Blacksmith and Draping making it a very prosperous Kingdom. Both Kings retired immediately to avoid any conflict and to give Philip and Raina the time and space needed to rule the new kingdom. Philip and Raina were crowned King and Queen of New Rennulv and named Mathias Dolls Warden of the now city of Mesulle keeping a close eye, constant communication and very detailed reports of the beloved place Raina was born in.

After an adjusting period in their roles, Philip and Raina began to form their family. Their first three sons Edmund, Richard and John were born basically within a year of each other though none showed signs of being an Alpha. Both the King and Queen knew how important it was for both of them to produce an Alpha heir so after a few years, a new pup was born to the Haughts: Nicole.

From the moment Nicole was born she was the light of both of her parents’ hearts. They loved all their children the same but they could sense Nicole was going to be an Alpha so they favored her from birth, even after their next Alpha child was born a year later: a son they named Avery.

Nicole was raised to be a ruler, from geography lessons to battle training to tax lectures. She shared lessons with her brothers but there was always something extra for Nicole to learn, she was set aside to be instructed on extra topics and from a young age she sat next to King Philip in briefings and strategy planning.

Its not a stretch to say that King Philip spoiled Nicole rotten. She was giving anything she desired and allowed to do as she pleased, she became a young troublemaker and it didn’t help that she shared a strong friendship with Philip best friend’s daughters: Willa and Wynonna. Both Alphas, both stubborn, both incredibly mischievous. The trio often found themselves playing pranks on noblemen and escaping the castle walls to explore the vast Kingdom.

Ward Earp youngest daughter however, didn’t share her sisters’ fascination with Nicole and Nicole didn’t care for Waverly either. When Nicole was seven and Waverly was five, Nicole though it would be funny to push Waverly on a puddle. Willa and Wynonna laughed but Waverly cried and Queen Raina which gave Nicole a bit of a scolding after the incident. Nicole wasn’t used to being told from anyone so she decided in that moment that she didn’t like the youngest Earp and she distanced herself from Waverly in favor of the other two Earp girls. Every encounter between them after that was filled with unpleasantry.

Mathias Dolls became a success as Warden of Mesulle, Queen Raina was happy to see her people thrive as a now part of New Rennulv. Mathias bred two Alpha sons: Jerrick and Xavier, being a military man himself, he made sure his sons were well trained physically and mentally. When Xavier was sixteen years old, he was offered to King Philip to be part of his Kingsguard which was considered a great honor, it was a position that held respect due to the demanding nature of the job. Philip liked the idea of having his heir protected instead, what better man to do so than the son of one of his best friends?

Xavier was appointed guard to thirteen-year-old Princess Nicole, he took a vow to protect her with his life and be by her side until his dying breath… along with a celibacy vow.

Xavier and Nicole connected immediately, he became her confidant and often shielded her and covered the young Princess indiscretions.

Nicole was fifteen when Gleiden decided to march against New Rennulv once again. The Haughts marched east along with their army leaving behind Queen Raina and young Prince Avery. Nicole rode to her first war still a pup, she was accompanied by her best friends Willa, Wynonna and Xavier. Her father and brothers led the now bigger Haught Army thanks to Mathias’ Dolls plan and success to train a new military division on the city of Mesulle.

One year that war lasted and by the end of it, Nicole had established herself as the rightful heir to New Rennulv. She led her division with bravery and inspired speeches tending to her men needs and worries and, surprisingly, planning the war strategy in the room where the heads of division gathered. She insisted on keep marching forward until they ended up conquering all of Gleiden and now the Haughts dominion expanded far than anyone could’ve imagined.

The Generals and King himself had nothing but praises for Nicole which, in turn, did nothing but boost Nicole’s already inflated ego. Her Beta brothers tased her about it like siblings do but there was absolutely no jealousy in them. They understood it was her job to lead and were nothing but proud when their sister rose to the challenge.

On their way home from the Gleiden conquest, sixteen-year-old Nicole went into her first rut. The Haught Army had made camp for the night when the top Generals decided it would be appropriate for the young Alpha to be rewarded for her success in battle with a parade of people presented at her tent to satisfy her needs.

Tales of the night Princess Nicole Haught demonstrated she had better abilities in bed than in the battlefield quickly spread through the army and eventually, through the Kingdom.

King Philip was less than pleased and he reprimanded his Generals for taking such liberties regarding her daughter when news arrived from Mesulle: They were being attacked on the west. The Kingdom of Norvoria thought attacking Mesulle while the Haught Army was away fighting another battle was as good a time as any in an attempt to take the prosperous land and trade for themselves.

Nicole and her division didn’t have time to rest or stop at High Castle, they fast marched to Mesulle finding a raging battle between the few Haught soldiers that had been left behind to guard the city and the Norvorian army. They fought with everything they had and managed to hold the city for the time being. When the rest of their army arrived, King Philip and his Generals thought they needed to secure the borders to avoid any further attacks and then they’d return to their homes, Nicole had a different plan.

After consulting with Xavier, she gathered the armies and asked them to fight with her defying the Kings wishes. They followed her as they were also wounded by the damage cause to the Queen’s place of birth. The Haught Army attacked Norvoria following a plan drawn by Nicole and within a fortnight they conquered the fools who dared wage war against New Rennulv.

After her wounds were tended, she presented herself before King Philip. She thought her father would be angry at her but, on the contrary -and in line with his tendency to allow Nicole to do anything she pleased-, he hugged her and praised her physical and mental skills that now had earn them a massive land.

Against his better judgement and following his advisors, King Philip renamed their now three merged kingdoms “Haught Kingdom”.

Haught Kingdom was now one of the biggest the old world had ever seen, second only to “Alexandria” ruled by King Bulshar, an evil man who enjoyed war, killing and conquering. A man who had failed to produce an heir -despite taking three wives because one could never keep him satisfy-, so his only form of enjoyment was to wage war.

Word got around to King Bushar about Nicole’s abilities on the battlefield, the young Haught was getting so much praised around the world that Bulshar got jealous and immediately started to form a plan to show everybody who the _real_ conqueror was.

The Haughts returned home as heroes. People would bow before Nicole and she found a strange new enjoyment in being the center of attention. People would acclaim her everywhere she went, old and young would fight to shake the hand of the stoic Princess while people her age would shamelessly flirt with her and offer themselves to the redhead. From that moment on, Nicole’s bed was never cold.

King Philip named his eldest son Edmund Warden of the newly acquired land of Gleiden and his second son Richard Warden of Norvoria. He instructed them to train an army on each land sensing other kingdoms might try again to take a piece of the Haughts.

Queen Raina was less than pleased with all the events that took place during the war. Specially, her husband allowing their daughter to tend to first rut’s need in a tent during wartimes. She lovingly scolded King Philip about it and suggested maybe it was time for Nicole to take a mate. The King declined, arguing firstly: they had just come from battle and secondly: Nicole was adamant about enjoying herself a few years before “tying” herself to someone. As they were both aware of how bad they had spoiled Nicole, they decided to let her grow up some more before finding her a suitable mate.

Time past and a few days after Nicole’s nineteenth birthday, a message arrived at High Castle: King Bulshar had declared war against Haught Kingdom in pursuit of a conquest. It was devastating news as it was well known Alexandria was a fighting kingdom, they were experts in battle and they were now knocking on the door threatening to destroy every corner of Haugh Kingdom’s domain. Once again, Queen Raina was left behind with Prince Avery. This time, however, Nicole made sure every weak spot of the kingdom was provided with a small army to protect them in case of a surprised attack. Prince Avery was an insurance in case the King and Nicole were to fall. Although the prince had never been to battle, it was the hope of the family the people would accept him with Queen Raina behind him. She was a very well-liked figure as she often made herself available to care for her people’s needs, she implemented equal education throughout the kingdom and came up with a decree to allow anyone to train themselves in their desired trade regardless of their gender.

When the Haught Army set camp on the outskirts of the kingdom to prepare strategy for battle, they were briefed on King Bulshar’s apparent plan of attack. They were surrounded on all sides, leaving only place to march forward and that was directly in front of King Bulshar’s impressive Alpha-only personal army. The moment they’d attack, the rest of Alexandrians would easily advance on them and they’d be doomed. The King, Generals and advisors spend 4 days trying to come up with a plan to save them, to save their people. Nicole had read every book on previous wars, she had listened to every story of wars preceding her, she knew there was no way out of it.

She confided on her friends Willa, Wynonna and Xavier. They all tried but failed to help come up with a solution, so, when Nicole told them her plan, they overemphasized how against the idea they were. Nicole walked straight to the tent that was serving as a war room. She stood tall as every single pair of eyes rested on her:

“I will challenge him. I will challenge King Bushar to a duel for both our Kingdoms.”

The room went silent except for er father, the King: “You will not do such thing!”

Nicole looked around the room, she didn’t change her posture as she spoke again: “It’s the only way. Look around father, look at the eyes of the people you’ve fought side by side. They know there’s no other way. See the fear in their eyes, the fear for their families, for our land, for our homes. A lot of blood has already been shed by our people in such a short time. If we try any type of fight, more of our people will die. I can prevent it. I can fight him.”

Philip had reached the same conclusion but had hope they’d find a better way: “I understand that Nicole, I really do. But if anyone is going to challenge him is me.”

“Father, you were once a great warrior but everyone here knows the injuries you sustained in the last war took a toll on your body. I would never forgive myself knowing I sent you straight to your death and with that, submitting all of our people to Bulshar’s ruling.” Nicole said while she placed a soothing hand on her father shoulder.

Philip was hurt, not for the words Nicole had spoken but for the pain it caused him knowing there was a great chance this could be the last time he was speaking to his daughter. “Nicole, I cannot send my heir to her death.” He tried to argue.

“Am I still your heir if we lose? If you’re thinking about defeat, father, then think at it like this: Either Haught Kingdom falls in battle losing a great number of men or it falls with only one casualty. But think about it in victory: If I win, not only would we be an empire, but I really doubt anyone would dare to attack us again.” Nicole’s demeanor hadn’t changed, she was sure this was the only way and she was going to fight for her people.

Philip looked back at the people in the war room. They all nodded knowing it was the most logical plan, the one that’d spare more lives. He turned back to his daughter “Very well. Tomorrow the heads of the armies and I will walk with you and you will challenge King Bulshar.” He said in his usual demeanor before addressing the room: “Can I have a moment with my daughter, please?”

Everyone left the room and when there were only the two of them Philip embraced Nicole in a strong hug not wanting to let her go. Philip was a strong figure; he was taller than Nicole, a muscular man with long red hair and a full red beard. He was always perceived as a powerful King but in this moment, with his eyes full of tears he was just a father suffering for the daughter he adored.

They talked strategy and said their goodbyes before Nicole returned to her tent were her friends and brother were waiting.

“What if you die?” Willa asked a little nervous.

“Then I die.” Nicole answered trying to keep her façade.

“Then we all die.” Her brother Edmund rose from his seat angered.

“That’s the point of a challenge, Ed.” Nicole tried to calm him. “I’ll set the terms beforehand, assuring pardons, titles and lands for every single one of you. I’ll make sure our people don’t suffer.”

Showing her face from behind a goblet of wine, Wynonna finally spoke: “You know you can win and still die, Nic.”

Everyone looked at her with disappointing eyes but she shrugged like it was an obvious statement. And it was. Often in challenges the winner would end up with so many injuries that their bodies just wouldn’t recover.

“Well, in that case, the kingdom would be safe and father would still have an heir in Avery.” Nicole didn’t even flinch.

“Nicole-” Xavier was going to argue next but Nicole cut him off:

“Listen, if this is my last night on this world, I’d rather spend it doing something other than stressing about it.”

They all resigned themselves and spent the night retelling stories about their childhood devilries.

The next day, they marched to the battlefield and Nicole challenged King Bulshar. To say he was angry was a gross understatement. He loved the fight, he loved blood he and loved to feel he had _earned_ what he had so Nicole’s challenge made his blood boil. To reject a challenge was a sign of cowardness, of weakness so he _had_ to accept. Fine. If this is the way it was going to be, he was going to make sure the little Alpha suffered.

They settle the terms for the winning and losing side which were simple: noblemen would not be disposed of their titles; royals would be granted lesser titles but be pardoned and the winner would take possession of the loser’s land. They both retreated to prepare for the duel. Nicole’s squire made sure her armor was properly on while Xavier and the Generals tried to give her some last-minute instructions -not that she was paying any attention-.

She said her goodbyes her army, to her brothers and friends with confident demeanor almost losing it when she reached her father. Philip grabbed her by the shoulders and placed a kiss on each of her cheeks. She nodded and turn to walk away.

“Nicole!” her father walked to her and when he reached her, he leaned to whisper in her ear: “I love you, Nicole. And I am so proud of you.”

Nicole’s eyes watered but she remained calmed. She had a great relationship with her father, with all of her family, but in this moment his words were exactly what she needed to hear.

“And go for his legs.” He finished with a smirk that made Nicole smile and relax a little.

She walked to the center of the battlefield and waited for Bulshar. He approached the center swinging his sword in an attempt to intimidate her but she didn’t flinch.

At a horn’s sound Bulshar charged Nicole with four hits that Nicole successfully deflected but that definitely cause some damage. She retreated a few steps and immediately acknowledged the strength of the man; her arms were tired and the battle had barely begun. He attacked again with a high hit that Nicole deflected with both her hands on her sword. Bulshar took advantage of that and hit Nicole on her ribs with his free hand and the redhead hunched from the blow. She lifted her head on time to avoid another hit by spinning around, unfortunately, Bulshar kicked her in the back and she fell forward.

He smiled and retreated clearly wanting to enjoy the battle as much as he could. Nicole stood up and tried to even her breaths. Bulshar kept dancing around her throwing hard blows at her and occasionally throwing her to the ground.

Bulshar threw a particularly hard hit at Nicole that made her loose her sword, he then swung his sword from down up at Nicole’s head immediately disposing her of her helmet. He laughed out loud and addressed her: “Pick up your sword little wolf. You’re making it too easy for me and I’d like to enjoy this dance a little more before I end you.”

Nicole got her sword back and received a couple of blows from Bulshar right after. He charged at her and she managed to avoid most of the hits but the tip of his sword grazed around her left eye making it bleed. It looked worst that it was but it made her family and friends gasp in horror. She was tired and couldn’t breathe, her armor -one of the best in the world- had sustained a lot of damage from Bulshar’s enraged hits. She decided to lose her chest piece to allow her more freedom and improve her breathing. The fight followed the same line after that: Bulshar throwing hit after hit with Nicole dodging most of them until Bulshar cut Nicole’s side and she fell to the ground bleeding.

He kicked her on the ground and grabbed her by the hair making her kneel. He got behind her and placed his sword around her neck holding it with both his hands and Nicole tried to stop him using her own. He pulled a little harder and leaned down whispering in her ear: “Look up, little wolf. Their horror is the last thing you’ll see. You’ll die knowing I don’t plan to honor my word. I’ll kill all of your family and make sure your kingdom knows _who_ the conqueror is.”

Nicole was weak, she could barely see the faces of the people she loved and she was losing blood but Bulshar’s words ignited something in her. She gathered all her strength and her eyes shone bright. With a primal growl she ducked and pushed Bulshar over her head making him fall in front of her and lose his sword. They both got up quickly and Bulshar charged at her. She successfully avoided him and kick his legs making him fall face first to the ground. He stood with a stunned expression that quickly changed to rage. He threw himself over the redhead making them both fall to the ground and engage in a fist fight. He hit her hard on the head and stood up, he lifted his foot in an attempt to kick her but Nicole reached for his sword and cut him in the leg. He got enraged and threw himself over her only to be met by the end of his own sword on his throat.

Rivers of blood poured out of him and his body fell lifeless on top of Nicole. She pushed him over and slowly manage to stand up raising her hand while holding Bulshar’s sword for everyone to see.

The Haught Army exploded in joy while the entire Alexandrian army bend the knee and presented their swords in front of Nicole. They all fell silent when Nicole’s body dropped to the ground with a thud.

She remembered looking at the sky and everything slowly going black. The next thing she knew she was waking up in her bedchambers in High Castle surrounded by an army of healers. She looked to her right and was pleased to see Xavier sitting next to her with a mix of excitement and relief in his features.

The King and Queen were immediately informed of the Princess condition, they rushed to her side and filled her daughter with embraces of love. Queen Raina was the first to speak: “I swear on all the Gods, Nicole, you are forbidden from going to another battle if you so much as think about it I will make sure you regret it!”

“Yes, mother.” Nicole smiled.

The King asked for some privacy and everyone left the room. He cried. He had to see his daughter battle one of the most ruthless man the world had ever known and almost lose her life in the process.

“Father, it’s okay.” Nicole tried to reassure him.

He hugged his daughter tightly: “No, Nicole. It’s not okay. I understand the decision we made was the best for everyone else. It’s what a good king and good leader should’ve done, but it doesn’t make it okay. I almost lost my child. My wife almost lost her daughter. It something we would’ve never gotten over. I love you, Nicole.” 

“I love you too, father. And if there’s something I could ask after this is that you stop blaming yourself and to never to discuss it again.” They both nodded and King Philip exited her room after giving her a smile that showed how proud and how full of love he was.

Later in the day, while Xavier was telling her everything that happened after she passed out, she learned she had been out for 9 days. Her father had gathered the best healers from all his domain although how she managed to survive such extensive injuries was still regarded as a miracle. She also learned that King Philip had named several wardens to Alexandria including his top generals and his son John. Surprisingly, the people of Alexandria were more than happy to receive the Haughts as their new rulers. They were tired of living under Bulshar’s tyranny and the vast majority of them swore fealty to the Haughts. The ones who didn’t, were allowed to leave to find another place to call home.

It took a while but she healed and went back to being her usual self. The kingdom finally enjoyed peace and the Haughts were the most respected rulers in the old world.  
  


  
***********************  
  


Two days before Nicole's 21st birthday, The King and Queen were getting ready to go visit the Earps at Garenth when a young woman, Lady Jane of Sy, requested an audience with them and they headed to the throne room to receive her.  
  
Lady Jane entered the room, performed a curtsy and addressed them: "Your Majesties, I've come to you with a heavy heart and a problem it involves you directly."  
  
The young woman started crying and Queen Raina immediately approached her to console her: "it's okay, child. Whatever it is, you can tell us and we will help you."  
  
"I'm with child your majesty.... and it's Nicole's." Jane blurred out without even thinking.  
  
Philip and Raina were stunned, their faces turned white and their breaths halted. The King tried to keep his composure and took several deep breaths to steady himself. He cleared his throat and addressed the young woman: "Pardon, my rudeness and lack of sensitivity Lady Jane, but are you sure about what you speak?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty. Nicole's the only person I've been, I swear on all the gods."  
  
"Very well." Queen Raina said before calling for her Lady of Bedchamber. "Lady Victoria, please take Lady Jane to our healers to attend to her. Make sure she gets the best possible care and report back to me immediately with the findings." She turned and spoke softly to Lady Jane: "There's no need to worry, child. You are safe here." She gave her a warm hug and a soft smile before directing her towards Lady Victoria.  
  
When they were both alone, the King and Queen grabbed their heads and grunted. "This cannot be happening." King Philip told his wife. "Will we be grandparents to a bastard child?"  
  
"With Nicole's habits I'm surprised we haven’t already, dear." Queen Raina tried to lighten the mood. "But we will most definitely not let the child nor the mother suffer. Nicole _will_ do what's right."  
  
“I don’t see Nicole being happy with that, my love.” Philip knew his daughter was definitely going to object.

Raina sighted and seemed defeated. “Well, she should’ve thought about that before breeding the next Haught heir out of wedlock.”

They waited around their carriage for Lady Victoria to come back with her findings. When she did, they all got inside to get privacy. “It was a false alarm, your majesties.” Lady Victoria said, easing the Queen and King’s worries.

“Are you absolutely sure, Lady Victoria?” Raina asked.

“Yes, your majesty. Lady Jane is very young and she thought after her first bedding she would be with child. But the healers say she is definitely not. Everyone who was present at the examination has sworn secrecy on the matter, too. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Thank you, Vic. I honestly thank you for your loyalty.” Raina had confided in Lady Victoria for what it seemed like her entire life. They were best friends and the Queen was sure, her Lady of Bedchamber could be trusted with any matter.

“See that Lady Jane is well taken care of, whether she desires to stay in the palace or go back to Sy make sure she needs for nothing. Please.”

With that, they headed for Garenth guarded by the Kingsguard. “I think it’s time. Philiip. It’s time for Nicole to be married.” Raina hugged her husband seeking his warm embrace.

Philip returned the embrace and kissed her softly in the head. “You’re right, my dear. As always. We have indulged her long enough. It’s time for her to settle down.”

******************

Nicole returned to High Castle the day of her birthday, after a month-long tour through some of the cities to handle local affairs. She dismounted from her horse and walked inside the palace along side Xavier talking about the celebration that would take place later that day in celebration of her birthday.

“Your Highness, the King and Queen request your immediate presence at the throne room.” A servant informed her.

“Uh-oh, what did you do now?” Xavier teased her.

“I wouldn’t know what to pick, Xav. You know I’ve done _so_ many things.” She smirked back at him. “I think the question is: _what_ did they find out about?” She laughed and raised her hands as she turned and headed to meet her parents.

Xavier shook his head in mock disapproval and followed her. They reached the room and she nodded at him while he made guard outside.

Nicole walked into the throne room with her usual flair. Smug, confident, her short, red hair perfectly framing her face, her clothes of the finest materials, her boots bright and her Bulshar sword hanging on her waist.

“Father, Mother.” She addressed them. “To what do I owe this impromptu meeting? Are you ready to give me my birthday present?” she asked with a wink.

Both her parents remained serious, which she thought was odd. They were waring their crowns which was too, unusual.

“Nicole, we, the King and Queen of Haught Kingdom are here to inform you of your arranged engagement.” Her father spoke with mighty tone.

“WHAT?” She should’ve seen it coming. She was way older than the age of marriage. In the back of her mind, she knew it but she was still going to fight it. “I WILL DEFINITELY NOT ACCEPT IT!”

The Queen stood up; her presence was always imposing but when she was in “Queen mode” she was almost majestic. “It is done, Nicole. It’s your job as heir, you will honor it and that is the end of his discussion.”

“Mother-”

“That’s all, Nicole. You may retire now.” Her mother had never been this cold with her. She found it confusing and to be honest, a little scary.

Nicole didn’t even know why she asked. It was irrelevant at this point, but she tried anyway: “Can I at least know the name of my betrothed?”

“Waverly Earp.”

“No.”


	2. The Earps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little history on the Earp Family and Waverly's background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like background skip to the first ******** line.

**“THE EARPS”**

The Earps weren’t royals. They descended from a long line of farmers on the Kingdom of Garenth. They always favored hard labor over anything else. The only one to skip tradition was Edwin Earp, a man who showed a mind for the military since a young age so he was assigned to the service of King Wyatt III where he escalated position until he became general.

A King had to produce an Alpha heir to continue their bloodline ruling and, in the eventuality they failed to do so, they could appoint the next ruler of their kingdom or held a tournament between the nobles where the winner would be name the new King. The latter rarely happened, when a King found themselves heirless and aged, they were quick to appoint the next ruler.

Wyatt didn’t breed any heir so, when the time came, he named Edwin Earp his heir after being his General and right-hand man for thirty years. Edwin had a brilliant mind for war strategy but that was about it. The elders had found him a wife in The Lady of Bedchamber to the queen. He married her and then fathered two sons: William and Ward Earp while he was in the military.

Ward Earp never envied his best friends. Since childhood, Philip was taught to rule a kingdom even if he wasn’t the first in line to the throne of Rennulv and Mathias was always taught about strategy by his father The General. He never envied them. Not once.

His father Edwin was also a General but never really care about legacy. He didn’t see a military future for his boys and never thought about teaching his sons anything other than farming. That abruptly changed when King Wyatt named him his heir. Overnight, six-year-old Ward gas going to be a Prince.

Edwin turned all his attention to his eldest son William, he made sure William was prepared to rule after him making him take every lesson a young prince should and more. Edwin ascended the throne of Garenth when Ward was seven and their sigil became a fleur-de-lis, their coat of arms was the same flower under a crown guarded by two goats on the sides. The coronation was filled with colors Ward had never seen, and he thought a lot about how now he was going to live in this castle. _His_ castle. His new home. Unfortunately, King Edwin wasn’t very bright when it came to handle Garenth and the kingdom suffered without an appropriate leader.

Prince Ward Earp grew up on his brother’s shadow and he was actually content with it. He loved farming, he used to escape to watch and learn from local farmers about their trade. He sometimes was accompanied by Philip and Mathias and the rest of the times the boys would wreak havoc amongst the lands with their mischiefs.

When Ward was seventeen, he was promised in marriage to Lady Michelle of Rauma. The wedding took place three months later and his friends attended a celebration that lasted five days and cost the kingdom a big part of its wealth. Nevertheless, Prince Ward was now a married man.

It was at his wedding that his best friend Philip informed him he was the next to be married as he was now engaged to Princess Raina. But he was going to court her for a year before actually tying the knot. Ward thought of it a brilliant idea knowing his friend had always been very conscious about his life altering decisions. It was at the same time Mathias announced he was getting married to Lady Marina of Sy in two months’ time.

Before Philip’s wedding however, Rennulv was attack by Gleiden and both he and Mathias marched to war. Ward wished them the best and prayed to the gods for the wellbeing of his friends. News traveled about Philip’s brothers falling in battle and Ward knew his friend was now going to be King. Ward visited Rennulv to give his condolences to his friend and to King Viktor. It was then when Philip asked for a moment in private with him and Mathias. Philip explained to them both about how soon he was going to be King of an even bigger kingdom and asked for his friends help by being the new Warden of Mesulle.

Ward shrunk in himself. He _really_ didn’t like ruling. He argued his lack of knowledge and suggested Mathias was better fit for such role. Mathias accepted gladly and traveled with his wife to settle on Mesulle and rule in the name of King Philip Haught.

When ward returned to Garenth he was received with the news his brother had perished after falling of a horse. The kingdom mourned and King Edwin secluded himself in his chambers and refused to come out again. Prince William had bred three children, three Beta boys. So now, the kingdom of Garenth fell on the shoulders of Prince Ward Earp.

Six months later, King Edwin passed away and a month after the fact, Ward was crowned King of Garenth. He struggled, he didn’t know how to handle the economics and often ignored his advisors and, in a few years, even the most prosperous side of the kingdom suffered, the land went dried and some of his people decided to flee to other kingdoms. Philip secretly sent people to scout Garenth and tried to offer some of his own people to design plans to help recover the land. Ward declined while thanking his friend for his good intentions but he wanted to come up with solutions himself. The solutions never came and Garenth was now a barely fair kingdom. The people who stayed were as stubborn as Ward, refusing to leave and suffering every time the crown decided on yet another tax raise.

After many tries and some miscarriages, Michelle finally became pregnant with Ward’s first child. A daughter they named Willa. Almost a year later they welcome their second child Wynonna, only a week before his best friend Philip welcomed his daughter Nicole. The friends instantly knew they’d like for their offspring to be acquaintance of each other and, hopefully, share the same close bond as their parents. Two years later, the Earps third child was born, princess Waverly. Ward took immediate affection for his youngest, there was something about her that made him warm a little and he thought about making himself better and abandon the constant need for liquor he had acquired over the past years.

He didn’t.

Not even his sincere love for his family made him quit drinking and he was mostly absent from raising his daughters, except for Waverly. The young princes showed curiosity about everything and when he wasn’t drunk, he took pleasure in explaining whatever he could to her. He loved the way her little eyes shone every time she learned about a new topic.

Michele had always been inclined to enjoy luxury. She envied the Haughts a little for all they possed but was glad to share a friendship. She thought about the high position their friendship provided so she often sent her daughters to visit Rennulv knowing the time spent there would gain them knowledge and status. That’s how Willa and Wynonna befriended Nicole. The three had basically the same care-free attitude and enjoyed getting into trouble together. Princess Waverly however, had a much more serene character. She enjoyed listening to the elders’ stories and watching healers work on tonics as oppose to run around the gardens playing pirates and knights like her sisters and Nicole.

Waverly knew her fifth birthday was coming. She begged her mother for a new dress, white like the butterflies in the garden. Her wished was granted and she got what she thought was the prettiest dress she’d ever seen. She saved it though, for she knew they’d visit the Earps in three months’ time to celebrate King’s Philip birthday. When they arrived to High Castle, she walked carefully around the gardens as she didn’t want to get dirt on her dress while her sisters ran off to play. She was watching the beautiful roses on the garden when her sisters jumped behind her effectively scaring her and making her run away, she stopped to catch her breath only for Princess Nicole to push her down a puddle. “Waverly, you’re a knight. It’s your turn to catch us.” Nicole said as she ran away. Waverly got up and ran to the palace, she sat at a bench and cried as hard as she remembered.

“Why are you crying, darling?” Raina’s voice broke her out of her sadness. “That’s a pretty dress you have there. What happened?” Waverly remember thinking the Queen of Rennulv was the most elegant woman she’d met. She was always so tall and everyone bowed before her presence. She told the Queen she fell on accident; Raina grabbed her hand and took her to see the seamstress ordering to fix one of Nicole’s dresses for her. She kissed Waverly’s head and told her to come to the main hall for an extra piece of cake later. Waverly would always remember how warm she felt that time.

Raina had seen the whole puddle incident from afar while talking to some friends near the gardens. She made a mental note to check on the young princess after her chat. Later that day, Queen Raina pulled Nicole aside “You need to be nice Nicole. It’s not okay to push people. You’ll have none of the cake of you father’s celebration today.” Nicole was fuming, she was not used to being denied of anything. He mother had never scolder her. She ran to where the Earp sisters were and screamed at Waverly. “You told on me Waverly! You are a teller and I hate you! You are dumb and ugly!”

That was it. That was the moment Waverly Earp decided she hated Nicole Haught.

She ran away and cried for the second time that day. Her sisters didn’t help either, they took Nicole’s side called her “canary” all the way home. Her parents asked what was wrong but she wouldn’t tell them. She just cried herself to sleep that night.

She did her best to never return to High Castle after that, only attending royal events she didn’t have an excuse for. She stayed on Garenth the rest of the time and her father taught her how to read so she could keep herself entertained while her sister went away. She grew up educating herself on every topic she could gather from the small library on her castle.

Every encounter with Nicole Waverly remembers after that was filled with unpleasantries. There was the time on the Queen’s ball when she was 7 and Nicole told everyone Waverly smelled and she was left to dine alone. The time when she was 10 and Nicole “accidentally” threw an arrow near her head while Rennulv’s fair was taking place. Or when she was 15 and Nicole convinced every teenager in the castle Waverly was promised to be marry to 50-year-old Lord Thomas and everyone tased her. She just never stopped hating Princess Nicole.

Mathias Dolls kept being loyal to his friends, so much so he offered his sons Jerrick and Xavier to the service of Rennulv or Garenth should they decided so. Ward again, declined. They boys had spent some summers on his land to learn about farming and after a few words with them he knew those boys had taken a great deal of knowledge from their father too, and their services would come at a high economic price. After Jerrick presented as Alpha, Philip thought he would be best fit to take over Warden responsibilities when Mathias decide it was time for retirement. Xavier however, would make a great guard for the apple of his eyes.

After Xavier was assigned to Nicole’s guard, the only one visiting Garenth from time to time was Jerrick. He formed a friendship with Waverly and would often bring her books from his home library for the young princess to read. He acted as a mentor figure for her and it was him who told her about him and her sisters marching to war alongside the Haughts.

Ward Earp knew about the importance of war experience. People who had at least been near a battlefield were received as heroes and handed free drinks at the taverns, they were respected and admired. He had managed to avoid it in all his years, and people always brought it up to him. He wanted better for his daughters and he knew what they had to do the minute both his eldest presented as Alphas. When Gleiden declared war on Rennulv, he asked Philip to take Willa and Wynonna with him but specifically asked him to _not_ let them participate in any actual battle. They were only 16 and 15. They needed the experience, but they didn’t have the training.

Both girls accompanied the Haught army and stayed on the sidelines as instructed but it didn’t affect them any less. They returned home with gruesome war stories and nothing but praise for Nicole which, Waverly thought, was annoying as hell. Then, a few years later, Bulshar decided to attack the now named Haught Kingdom. Willa and Wynonna went to war again. This time voluntarily. They didn’t get a taste of blood but they witness the greatest one-on-one combat the world had ever seen.

The girls witnessed how Nicole won her battle against Bulshar, and how she fell down right after. Everything was chaos for a few moments before Xavier carried her to her tent and King Philip appeared with healers. Willa and Wynonna prayed all the way back to High Castle for her friend to survive this. Nine days past before she woke up and they stayed by her side along with Xavier. Finally relaxing when Nicole came to and making jokes with each other like they always used to.

Jerrick made an effort to visit Garenth on his way home with the sole purpose of informing Waverly her sisters were okay and they were spending some time on Haugh Kingdom to wait for Nicole to get better. Waverly rode to High Castle a few days later to meet her sisters. She hugged them tight thankful they were unharmed. She asked to see Nicole to present her compliments on the won battle and conquest only for her request to be denied by the redhead. She returned home with more hate in her heart, something she didn’t think was possible.

**************

After returning from the Alexandrian war, Willa was courted by Sir Robert Svane, a knight she met while riding along the Haught Army. They got engaged and sometime after her 21st birthday, they were married at Garenth’s Cathedral. Sir Svane paid for the expensive wedding Queen Michelle insisted on having which cut a big chunk of his fortune. He also put his money to Garenth’s disposal knowing her beloved’s kingdom was in trouble. Nicole attended the wedding and Waverly hated how much commendations she got from everyone around her. At the reception, Waverly was so into her conversation with Jerrick she miscalculated her stance and fell of while trying to sit back on her chair. A drunk Nicole laughed a little too hard making everyone turn their attention to Waverly’s mishap. The youngest Earp turned bright red and added another item to her list of reasons on why she hated Nicole Haught.

A little over a year later, the Earps were having a celebration in honor of Princess Wynonna’s engagement to Mr. John Henry Holiday. A farmer how had recently moved and acquired a big and thriving portion of land on Garenth. He held no titles but he held a small fortune and an undying love for the Princess. Queen Raina and King Philip Haught attended the celebration to give her congratulations to the couple. It wasn’t unusual for the Haught and Earp Rulers to engage in fond and long conversations whenever they got together. What _was_ unusual however was this time the four Rulers disappear behind the throne room for an extended period of time.

Waverly stared at the door for far too long until her friend Jerrick voice brough her out of her thoughts. “Something wrong, Waves?”

“Oh, no. Nothing. I just think it’s odd for my parents and the Haughts to disappear like that.” Waverly said with her chipper attitude.

“Don’t think too much of it, they’re probably handling trading affairs.” Jerrick tried to reassure her. “I believe you’ve never met my husband; this is Sir Gery Lark.” He presented.

“Oh, heavens! Where are my manners? Nice to meet you, Sir Gery.” She hugged him tightly. “I feel like I know you from all the stories Jerrick has told me about you.”

“I feel the same Princess Waverly.” Sir Gery was a kind man who had won Jerrick Dolls’ heart while training together. “Travel disagrees with me, so I mostly choose to stay on Mesulle while my husband attends to this kind of matters but I thought it was finally time to meet you, Your Highness.”

“Please, call me Waverly.” The trio engaged in meaningful and delightful conversation until it was time for the celebration to end.

Willa, Wynonna and Waverly stayed up until pass midnight talking about the night’s events. It was a tradition for the three girls to gossip about the attendees after any event. Tonight though, they had also stayed up discussing Wynonna’s future nuptials to Mr. Holiday and playfully mocking each other like siblings do.

The older Alpha sisters were always teasing on the young Omega. About her constant reading, her love for learning, her little obsession with astrology and her lack of sexual encounters. They loved her to death and would definitely kill anybody who dared mess with her but they took their role of “annoying big sisters” seriously.

They retired to their chambers expecting to wake up the next day to conduct their business as usual. When they woke up, they were all summoned to take breakfast with King Ward and Queen Michelle.

The trio knew their parents were up to something, they gathered outside the dining room discussing what this “breakfast” could possibly be about but came up empty. They entered the room and found their parents waiting for them in their seats along with Sir Svane and Mr. Holiday.

“Ah, my daughters decided to finally graced us with their presence.” Ward addressed them with a smile.

They all took their seats and breakfast was served. They all ate in relative silence except for the occasional questions from John Henry about the palace’ structure.

Before they could finish eating Willa voiced the question on everyone’s mind: “So, what do you want to tell us about?”

“What makes you think there is something we want to tell you? Are we incapable of finding enjoyment in spending time with our family?” Michelle asked incredulous.

“Please, mother. We never have breakfast together unless there’s something going on.” Wynonna stated.

Ward cleared his throat. “Very well then.” He adjusted his posture on the chair. “We would like to announce to all of you Waverly’s hand has been promised in marriage.”

Everyone else’s cutlery dropped on their plates. They all turned to face Waverly who swallowed the knot that had formed on her throat. Nobody was expecting it, less her.

She took a deep breath to try and steady herself. “What?” she tried to sound ass kindly as she could.

“Yes, Waverly. You are to be married.” Ward seemed happy and excited about it.

Waverly felt herself getting angrier at her predicament “Don’t I get a say in the matter?”

“Sweetheart, you should be happy about it. You will be Queen to the biggest empire the world has ever seen!” Michelle was bouncing with joy.

Waverly’s heart raced, if her parents were telling her what she thought they were telling she was going to die. “Uhm… excuse me, but to whom am I supposedly getting married?”

“Nicole Haught.”

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	3. "NO"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wavery and Nicole's reactions to the news of their engagement.  
> We get to know a little bit of Willa and Wynonna’s personalities and their relationship with Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Thank you so much for your comments and kudos. You are awesome!  
> I feel like stating that while I try to check my work for errors, I need to apologize for any that escaped me.

“ _Waverly Earp._ ”

The moment Nicole heard it she felt she was underwater, drowning. It couldn’t be. No, not _her_.

“No.” she said it so soft it sounded as if it was directed more at herself than to her parents.

“It is done, Nicole.” King Philip broke the silence in the room.

“Please, not her. You can marry me anyone else, but NOT Waverly Earp. I beg of you.”

“Nicole, Ward Earp is one of my best friends, we have agreed on the union and we will not break our word.” King Philip tried to argue. “And quite frankly, it amazes me why it took us this long to unite our kin.”

“If you wanted to ‘ _unite your kin’_ you should’ve married Willa or Wynonna to my brothers. Not-”

“You know Princess Willa is married to Sir Svane and Princess Wynonna was promised to Mr. Holiday.” Her mother interrupted. “We attended her engagement two days ago. A celebration you chose to avoid by spending an extra day at Gaazo ‘ _visiting_ ’ Lady Anne, if the rumors are to believe.”

Nicole just stood there feeling a little self-conscious but quickly changed her strategy. “I will abdicate. I swear to both of you I will step down from being next in line and-”

“Oh, please Nicole. You will do no such thing.” Philip said unconvinced her daughter was serious.

“I mean it! I will abdicate. You’ll make Avery your heir and I’ll live happily away from here. Away from Waverly Earp”

The Queen let out a scoff: “Nicole you’ll never survive that. You love having everything done exactly the way you like to, having your expensive needs met. What are you going to do if you’re not a ruler? Are you going to pick a trade? Not to mention, you love being adored, being the center of attention, having everyone bow at your presence. Are you ready to live with the shame abdication carries?” Her mother was frankly annoyed at her daughter’s antics. “Besides, I don’t understand why you are so against the idea. Princess Waverly is quite the young woman.” She added.

“She’s a stuck up.” Nicole hissed. “She thinks she is better than anybody, she’s judgmental and-”

“She’s very smart. I’ve held interesting conversations with her, she’s beautiful and has many other attributes that-” Queen Raina was saying before she was interrupted.

Nicole rolled her eyes and groan. “She’s just a weak Omega!” she spat with far more anger than she intended to.

Her mother’s demeanor immediately changed; her face was bright red displaying her anger. “NICOLE MARIE GENEVIEVE HAUGHT…”

 _Shit_. The Queen was usually serene but Nicole knew when she used her full name, all hell was about to let loose and she was definitely in trouble.

“If you think Omegas are weak, I’ve done a poor job raising you and that would be the biggest insult to my abilities as a mother.”

“I’m sorry mother, I-”

“The guests are arriving now.” Queen Raina cut her off. “The Earps will be here to join us for your birthday celebration and we will announce the engagement tomorrow. Get yourself presentable and meet us at the mail hall in time. You are dismissed.” Her mother finished and walked to her seat.

Nicole knew better than to keep on the topic right now. She bowed to her parents and exited the room.

“So… what did they want?” Xavier asked as he met Nicole outside the throne room.

“Inform me of my upcoming nuptials.” Nicole was a mixture of anger, disappointment and confusion as they walked to her chambers.

“I did not believe the day would come! They finally had it with you, uh?” Xavier was her confidant but also one of the few people who was able to calm her when she needed it.

“I fail to see the joy in the matter, Xav.”

Xavier pursed his lips trying to hide his amusement before speaking again: “Okay. May I ask who is the lucky person who will be forever tied to your bright personality?”

“Waverly Earp.” Nicole felt the bitter taste in her mouth just by saying her name.

“No… What?” He couldn’t believe it. He knew very well of Nicole’s dislike for the woman.

“Was Bulshar’s reincarnation not available?” He let out with a loud laugh.

“Stop it, Xav. I feel like this is the God’s vengeance for all my transgressions.” She kept on her way.

They reached her room and a servant was immediately pouring them wine.

“Thank you.” Xavier said to the servant before continuing teasing his best friend “So, when is the wedding?”

“Never if I can help it. I swear to you, death sounds more appealing right now.”

He took pity on her and decided to provide her with possible solutions instead. “Did you plead to them?”

“I tried but they didn’t listen.” She said and sat on her chair.

Xavier stood next to her and grabbed her shoulder. “No, I mean _really_ talk to them.”

Nicole sighed. “What do you mean?” She was already tired with the events of the day.

“I mean, all I heard from outside the throne room was yelling. And knowing how arrogant you are, you probably chose to anger them rather than express your real feelings on the matter.” He calmly said while drinking his wine.

Nicole stayed quiet with a disdained look. “Ugh, I hate you. You know?”

“You love me, because I’m the only one who can speak the hard facts to you.” He smirked and raised his wine cup at her.

“I suppose I will try to ‘ _talk’_ to them after dinner or tomorrow. I mean, what a great birthday, right?” She stood to serve herself more wine.

“Okay, then. Anything else I can do for you?” Xavier asked while walking to the door.

Nicole smiled smugly: “I need to entertain myself, wear off the stress.”

“How many?” Xavier asked as he usually did before provide Nicole with entertainment for the night.

“I don’t know, Xav. Surprise me.”

With that he left the room and Nicole stayed there looking at the floor and thinking how fucked she was.

***************

“ _Nicole Haught._ ”

Waverly felt sick. Her breathing was uneven and her vision was blurry. She shook her head in disapproval, she couldn’t believe it.

“No” was all that she could muster. Her voice barely there but the room was so silent everyone heard it.

Ward looked at her with a confused face “What do mean, sweetheart?”

“No… I mean…” Waverly cleared her throat trying to gain some composure. “NO! It’s not going to happen. My sisters chose their mates. I should be allowed the same courtesy. Even if I don’t, you can marry me to anybody else you like but not that… halfwit!”

“WAVERLY!” Michelle stood up in anger. “Our word has been given! We cannot break a promise to the Haughts. We will all go to High Castle to celebrate Nicole’s birthday and next day the announcement of your engagement will be made. You will marry Nicole and that is all so you might as well learn to respect her.”

Wavery stood up and stomped out of the room.

The rest of the people sitting at the table look at Ward with inquisitive eyes.

He just shrugged and raised his hands: “I thought it was a great idea!”

Both Willa and Wynonna stormed out of the dining room in search for her sister.

Waverly ran, she ran until her lungs gave up. The tears never stopped rolling down her face. She reached a small cottage just before the castle limits and tried to calm herself. After a few moments she had managed to do so when her sisters arrived in their horses. They got down and approached her. The young Omega knew what was coming. Her sisters had always been troublemakers but with her, they had always been supportive and loving. She expected both the teasing and the warm embrace.

Willa and Wynonna had always had an “Alpha” attitude. Always joking, picking fights, looking to take their pleasure, somewhat arrogant and a mite immature. That had changed for Willa in the last year. Since her marriage, she had been more involve in the kingdom’s affairs she had adopted a more serene attitude and a wiser approach to solve the challenges she faced. Wynonna on the other hand… she was as loose as they come.

“Misery me, Waves! You _can_ run!” Wynonna playfully said.

Willa hugged her little sister trying to offer some comfort “Are you okay Waves? I know this is probably hard for you.”

“Hard? This is hell, Willa. I don’t know what type of malevolence actions I did in my past life for this to be my punishment!” Waverly let out in anger.

“Okay, Waves. Don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic here? Nicole is a great person.” Wynonna took a seat on an old chair.

“Of course, you would say that! You two are her friends, of course you would take her side!” Waverly turned to leave.

“Waverly, wait.” Willa grabbed her by the hand. “Yes, Nicole is our friend but you are our sister. We will always choose you over anybody. Now, would you sit down and talk to us, please?”

Wynonna dropped her attitude and spoke in a kinder tone “Yes, Waves. I’m sorry. I’m not choosing Nicole. I’m just saying she’s not that bad if you give her a chance. You’re my sister, you will always come first.”

“I hate her.” Waverly said simply.

Willa and Wynonna looked at each other grimacing. “Is this because of she laughed when you fell off the chair at my wedding?” Willa asked.

“Ugh. No… I mean, yes, a little. It’s not just that. She’s always been so mean to me and I think got used to it. But she’s also indifferent to everyone around her. She’s always flaunting her status. She fucks anything that moves, she thinks she better than everyone with her stupid, perfectly cut hair, her expensive clothes and that awful sword she carries around her waist that is actually, too big for her!” Waverly let out in one single breath.

There was silence for a while before Wynonna tried to break it: “She really earned that sword, Waves-”

“Wynonna!” both Willa and Waverly shut her up.

“Okay, Waves…” Willa took a deep breath “I’m going to be your ‘big sister who provides comfort for a bit’ before I returned to my normal ‘big sister who pokes and makes fun of you’ status, okay?”

Waverly smiled and nodded.

Willa sighed and continued: “Okay, so. I’m sorry but _this_ is happening, you know there is no breaking off an engagement. We don’t want to start a war with the Haughts over this. We would be over if they as much as sneeze at us. So, _THIS_ is happening. You can cry on our shoulders; you can curse and kick, you can let ALL of your anger out with us. I know this isn’t what you want and I know it isn’t fair, baby sister.” She gently rubbed Waverly’s face. “But, after you let all of your frustrations out, you need to get used to the idea of spending the rest of your life with Nicole and you need to find ways make it livable because if you don’t, you’ll definitely go crazy.” She finished and gave Waverly a tight hug.

“Yes, and we will help you escape to a faraway kingdom if you don’t.” Wynonna added with a wink.

Waverly laughed. She could always count on the middle Earp to make her smile. “Thank you, Wynonna.”

The Alphas spent a good part of the morning comforting Waverly and retelling sun stories before they decided to head back.

“You want to ride with me Waves?” Wynonna asked with a wink.

“Ugh, I hate you.” Waverly countered. She hated horses. Her father had tried to teach her but she always got so scared she never actually learned. It was one of the things her sisters mocked her about.

“We will all walk back to the palace.” Willa instructed with a smile and they did so. She tied the horses up and she would send a rider to bring them back. They walked a small distance before she spoke again: “So… can we start teasing you now?” she asked in an attempt to lighten mood.

Waverly rolled her eyes “Ugh, fine. I can tell you two have been praying to all the Gods to do so.”

The two Alphas contemplated a little before blurting out all of their thoughts at once.

Willa: “Have you thought about your wedding?”

Wynonna: “You are going to be Queen.”

Willa: “You are going to be so rich.”

Wynonna: “You could actually have someone beheaded; you know that?”

Willa: “Have you thought about your wedding night?”

Wynonna: “Nicole has a big dick; do you think you will be able to take it?”

They all stopped in their tracks.

“How in the world would know that?” Waverly asked with a high-pitched voice.

“We’ve compared.” Willa said nonchalantly.

Waverly gave them a disapproval look. “Is that an Alpha thing or a moron thing? Because you three are idiots. You just stand in front of each other measuring your cocks?”

Both Willa and Wynonna laughed loudly before the middle Earp leaned to fake-whisper in Waverly’s ear: “Are you ready to be bedded, Waves?”

“Wynonna!” Waverly punched her in the arm which made Wynonna ran away in mockery. The other two sisters ran behind her all the way back to the palace.

They were instructed to prepare for their trip, when they were ready, they climbed on their carriages and headed to High Castle. As they arrived, Waverly moved the drapes of the window of her carriage and looked outside to her would be new home. Thinking how she could possibly survive a marriage with Nicole Haught.

She took a deep breath and thought about her sisters’ words. They were right, as far she knew, it was impossible to break an engagement and she couldn’t bear to disappoint Queen Raina, she had always been kind to her so Waverly decided she was going to try her best to make it work. She was going to put her pride aside and try to give Nicole a chance.

***************

The celebration for Princess Nicole 21st birthday was going well. Every attendee seemed to be having a great time chatting and enjoying the food that was being passed on to them. There was only one problem: Nicole wasn’t there.

Queen Raina made small talk with several guests before she started to get anxious. She walked to stand beside Xavier and while smiling to her guests she addressed him with her most formal tone trying to hide her anger: “Xavier, be kind and go get mi daughter from under the pile of bodies I know she is lying… and _don’t_ come back without her.”

“Your majesty.” Xavier nodded and immediately ran to Nicole’s bedchambers. He entered without announcement and found Nicole -in fact- lying under a pile of bodies. “Everyone, OUT!” he said in his loud and imposing voice. “Nicole, wake up!”

“What…” Nicole didn’t even try to come to her senses.

“Nicole, your mother has tasked me to bring you down to the party. You need to move, now!”

“Ugh, I’m not in the mood Xav.” She rolled over herself hiding her face.

He took a deep breath and bent down in front of the redhead. “Nicole, please don’t make me disobey a direct order from the Queen.”

“Are you afraid of her, Xav?” She mocked.

“Nicole, I would die for you. I would take a thousand arrows to the chest to protect you, I would jump out of the highest tower of this castle if you’d asked me to, but please… don’t make me face your mother’s wrath. The woman scares me to death.” He replied, unashamed.

“Ugh… Fine!” She grunted. “But don’t you ever say I’ve never done anything for you, Xav.” She smiled.

A couple of moments later Nicole entered the ballroom much to everyone’s pleasure. Well, almost everyone. Waverly looked at her with disdain, the redhead was late to her own party and she acted like it wasn’t disrespectful. She showed up smiling and expecting everyone to bow for her.

A line formed for everyone to congratulate the princess. Nicole seemed unimpressed with everyone’s pleasantries. Waverly took a deep breath… this was it. She was going to try and make peace with Nicole. She was doing it for her own sanity, she didn’t want to be stuck on a hateful marriage. She told her sisters about it and they all agreed it was for the best.

Waverly started to walk down the rug aisle that would take her to Nicole with her sisters somewhat behind her guarding her. She took a few steps but she was so nervous she stepped on her own dress and fell forward. Willa and Wynonna tried to help her but they were late and she ended up landing on Lord Beckett’s back. “I’m sorry, Princess. Are you okay?” The man apologized even though it wasn’t his fault.

“It’s my bad, Lord Beckett. I beg your forgiveness.” Waverly said as she was being helped to her feet. She turned around and noticed Nicole pursing her lips hard trying -but failing- to hold her laugh.

She shook it off and kept on with her mind on her target. She finally reached Nicole and before she could say anything, the redhead took to speak “Princess Waverly...” Nicole voiced while she grabbed Waverly’s hand to plant a kiss on it. “I’m glad you managed to survive our _dangerous_ rug.” She added sarcastically.

That was it. She tried; she really did. If Nicole was going to be an asshole there was no way she was just going to take it. She smiled warmly and before Nicole could react; she stomped her foot on Nicole’s toe. “My apologies, your Highness… You know I’m really clumsy.” She tilted her head to the side. “Happy Birthday” She added before she walked away.

Nicole bent over gritting her teeth and her face was red from pain. She took a breath and stood up to see Wynonna, Willa and Xavier all coyly laughing at her.

The Earp sisters made her way back to her people and Xavier decided to approach Nicole. “What was that?” he asked still smiling.

“The Creature my parents want me to marry.”


	4. Please.

Waverly got out of the ballroom and headed straight to the gardens, she sat on a stone bench trying to calm herself of the anger Nicole Haught easily made her feel every time they met.

She was sitting there when she saw her father approaching. He took a sit next to her and looked at the flowers around. “Want to tell me what was that display?”

“I’m sorry father. I know I’ve probably embarrassed you; I didn’t mean to, it’s just… Nicole… she makes me so angry all the time,” Waverly said with a sad face.

“Can you tell me why? I know you avoided coming to High Castle whenever you could but I didn’t know it had to do with Nicole,” Ward asked genuinely. For all his mistakes, he did love his daughters and he had tried to make right by them by letting them choose their partners but with Waverly, he thought he was doing her a service by marrying her to a powerful heir.

“It’s both of us father. We’ve never gotten along. I don’t like her and she doesn’t like me. That’s all.” She was trying to spare her father of knowing the immense pains he had cause her by promising her to Nicole.

Ward took a deep breath: “I thought you were going to be happy about it. An engagement to the Haught heir. You’d be a rich and powerful Queen.”

“You know I don’t care for that father. I’m not like my sisters. For as loving and caring they are to me, they do love favor luxury. I’m sure they would have love to be granted an opportunity like this and to be honest I might have too if it wasn’t Nicole the price to pay.”

Ward nodded and pondered for a while. What could he do? Yes, he had given his word but this was his daughter, and he understood in this moment that not only she wasn’t happy but she was suffering. “I will try to get you out of it, sweetheart,” he said looking directly into her eyes.

Her father’s words stunned her. “Really, Father?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was there a chance for her to be free of this situation? To be free of Nicole?

Ward placed his arm around Waverly’s shoulder and spoke with honesty: “I only want you to be happy, Waverly. I know what it’s like to be burdened with a duty you’re not ready for. I don’t wish that on you.”

Waverly couldn’t help but smile until a thought crossed her mind: “But, what about the Haughts? To break an engagement is a major offence. How will they react?”

“I didn’t say is a certain thing, Waverly. I said I’d _try_ ,” Ward smiled down at her. He chose then to have care with his words knowing this would be a difficult endeavor. “I can’t promise you it will be easy; I can’t even promise you I’ll get you out of the engagement but I can promise you I will do as much as I can to ensure you are happy sweetheart,” he said sternly.

The young Princess released a breath in relief. “Thank you, father,” she understood what he was saying. _“It is not done.”_ But at least now she had hope.

“Now, go back to the party and try not to step on anyone’s toes… again,” he smiled.

Waverly’s kiss on his cheek told him everything she needed to say: “Thank you.” She got up and headed back to the ballroom.

Ward sat in the garden thinking how he could possibly get her daughter out of this unfortunate situation he helped create. He hoped he could find a logical solution, one that wouldn’t make him break the relationship he had with his best friend but if that was to be the case, he was willing to do so in order to bring his daughter the one thing he didn’t have as a young man: a choice.

***************

Nicole woke up the day after her birthday with a hangover and a stubbed toe. She laid in her bed thinking for a while. She really didn't want to get married to Waverly Earp. Determination took over her and she decided she was going to try and talk to her parents. She would beg if she had to, but she needed to get out of this engagement so she got up, cleaned herself and got dressed.

Xavier waited outside the redhead’s room as usual. When she got out, he walked by her side and they headed to her parents' bedchambers. "So, I found out something happened while we were on Gaazo..." he whispered.

Nicole waited for his to continue but he seemed to be worried they could be heard. "Are you going to tell me or are you going to wait for my first pup to be born?" she teased him.

Xavier shook his head in mockery "Poor choice of words, Haught."

Nicole stopped walking and turned to face him: "Xav, I'm about to plead for my life. Do you want to tell me what is going on or should I get on with my morning?" She sounded a little harsh but she didn’t think she had time for games. Not today.

Xavier pulled her to a corridor to avoid being heard "Lady Jane came two days before your birthday claiming she was pregnant with your pup," he finally said.

Nicole stayed silent for a moment before speaking again, "Who is Lady Jane?"

Xavier rubbed his hand on his forehead "For all the gods, Nicole... and you wonder why your parents are making sure get yourself together?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't remember her," she said, apparently offended.

"Lady Jane of Sy?” He tried but didn’t get a reaction out of Nicole, so he tried again in harsher manner, “Blond, pretty, you visited the city about four months ago and decided to stay a couple of extra days as a ‘ _present_ ’ for her 18th birthday?" he scolded.

Nicole considered Xavier's words for a minute "Oh, yes...” she replied joyfully. “Small waist, big breasts? She was fun," the redhead finished.

"I really should slap you right now," he replied. He had always been loyal to Nicole despite her behavior and he was never going to stop trying to help her better herself. To make her understand reason.

"Okay...?” Nicole knew full well Xavier had nothing but love for her. “What came of it, then?" she inquired.

"Nothing,” Xavier replied. “It was a false alarm but it was right before your parents left for Garenth hence, prompting their rushed decision to arrange for your marriage."

"Oh, okay," she said nonchalantly and tried to continue on her way.

"That's it? That's your answer?” He stopped her to look her in the eye. “I just told you, you could've bred a pup and that's all you have to say?"

"You said nothing happened.” Nicole shrugged her shoulders. “I see no point in keep worrying about it."

His words clearly hadn’t reach Nicole the way he intended to. "The point is: you definitely need to change your ways, Nicole. Aren't you worried you may have pups scattered around the kingdom? Little redhead rascals terrorizing their peers?"

"But you always give them the tonic, don't you Xav? Should I be worried about it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Xavier sighed defeated, he understood he wasn't going to get her to learn empathy overnight. "Yes, Nicole. I always give them the tonic,” he said reassuring her. “But just so you know, it doesn't always work."

"Well, I take it this conversation is over, then." Nicole turned and continued on her way while Xavier walked the opposite way shaking his head in disapproval.

She had almost made it to the King and Queen’s chambers before another person pulled her to an alley.

She soon realized it was her younger brother Avery and playfully pushed him away. "What is it with people dragging me to dark places today?"

Avery smiled "Hi, sister. I'm sorry I missed your birthday." He hugged her tight before grabbing her shoulders. They were the same size so they were eye-to-eye. “Although I should say I'm sorry _you_ missed your birthday. I was there but I decided to retire after a while.”

“I had matters to attend, brother.” Nicole defended with a carefree attitude. “But I’ll forgive your absence if you got me a nice present,” she joked,

“I got a name for your new horse,” the younger Haught said. “And I know you’re going to hate it! Which only makes it more fun.”

They had a tradition, Avery always got to name their horses. And Nicole would always hate them.

“I will hear the name _and_ the story about it later brother. Right now, I am headed to talk to mother and father,” she said.

Her brother stopped her: “That is what I want to talk to you about, Nicole. Is it true you are to be married?” 

“I swear to you nothing is secret in this castle!” Nicole complained. “I can tell you father and mother promised me to someone but I'm trying to get out of it.”

“And what if you can’t get out of it?” he inquired. “I heard you threatened them with abdication?”

Nicole rolled her eyes “Yes, but I was just trying to scare them. You how I care about the Haught bloodline.”

“Good,” Avery relaxed. “Because you can’t abdicate.”

“Yes, I can,” she defended. “But that is only in an extreme solution. Besides, that would mean you get to be King, baby brother!” she taunted him.

“You don’t understand, Nicole. I can’t be King. I-” the young prince seemed sad at his statement.

“What is it brother? Is everything right with you?” She had always been a loving sister to Avery. She always took care of him and offered comfort when he needed it. “Hey, you’d be a great King.” She tried to reassure her baby brother.

“It’s not that. It’s Arthur,” Avery voiced.

“Your husband Arthur?” she inquired. “I still can’t believe you got married so young, by the way.”

Avery had married at 18. He met Arthur, the young duke of Hrunes, during a visit to the city and the pair fell in love instantly. They decided to get married two months after and had been living in High Castle since.

The Prince smiled softly before breaking into tears.

Nicole hugged him and brought his head to her shoulder “Hey, it’s okay brother. You can tell me anything. What is it?”

“H- He… He’s barren,” he managed to say between sobs.

They stood there embracing each other for several minutes while Nicole spoke comfort words. “Have the healers seen to him?” she asked.

“Yes,” he replied between sobs. “They have confirmed it.” He hugged her tight while letting out his tears.

When he finally calmed down, he spoke to her again: “So, you see… you can’t abdicate. I can’t produce a blood heir and you know our brothers’ children have the makings of Betas. If you don’t give us an Alpha, the Haught dynasty dies.”

Nicole groaned, “What makes everyone think, I will breed an Alpha? What if all my children are Betas or Omegas?”

“Please, Nicole. The real miracle here is you haven’t already.” He scoffed.

She cleaned the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I am, Nicole.” He smiled. “I just wanted to let you know how you are the Haughts’ last hope. More troubles for you, I guess,” he mocked.

“You mean on top of having to marry Waverly Earp?”

“Waverly Earp is your betrothed?” He said surprised. “She is so smart and beautiful, Nicole. You are very lucky!”

“You mock me, Avery!”

“You just don’t like her because she doesn’t tolerate your antics, sister. But she is quite the woman.”

“Goodbye, brother,” she said and turned to leave while her brother kept citing compliments for Waverly.

Nicole finally stood in front of the King and Queen’s bedchambers; she paced outside for a while rearranging her thoughts. She knew she had to beg, her Alpha was not pleased and fought to establish dominance but she pushed it down. She wasn’t going in to fight for superiority. She was going to calmly speak to her parents to get what she wanted. She pulled herself together and asked the guard to announce her.

“Princess Nicole requests an audience with your majesties.”

They agreed and Nicole enter the room. “Mother, father.” She bowed to them.

“Please Nicole, have a seat.” King Philip pointed to the chair and she did so. “Although if this is about your engagement, let me stop you and tell you _it is_ happening. Regardless of what you want to say about the matter,” he said sternly.

“I know I’ve acted spoiled and ungrateful for well… most of my life and you have given me everything I ever wanted. I shouldn’t be asking for more but I’m going to anyway because I really think I wouldn’t survive a marriage to Waverly Earp.” She sounded sincere and humble which surprised her parents probably because they didn’t think she was capable of displaying such emotions.

Queen Raina stood and walked to be in front of her daughter. “Nicole… you know we can’t just break the engagement. Promises were made. We gave our word to the Earps.”

“Mother, please.” Nicole looked up to meet her mother’s gaze with her best pleading eyes. “I’ll marry anyone else you choose. I’ll give you as many grandchildren as you like. I’ll do anything you ask, just please… Not her.”

Philip and Raina looked at each other and, as usual, they knew they couldn’t deny her daughter of anything. “Fine,” the Queen said.

“Really?” Nicole stood up surprised to look at her mother in the eye. She couldn’t believe her strategy was actually working.

“Yes, Nicole,” her mother replied. “We _do_ want you to be happy.” “We will think of something to help you but I swear to you Nicole, you better start growing into the King we expect you be,” Queen Raina said firmly.

Nicole thanked them profusely and filled her mother and father with kisses and affectionate hugs. She exited the room with a smirk knowing her parents would always cave to her requests.

Raina and Philip were left with the task of finding a way to break her daughter’s engagement and still keep their friendly relationship with Garenth and the Earps.

“Any ideas, sweetheart?” the King asked with a deep sigh. “I think we just agreed to something impossible.”

“None.” The Queen moved to pour herself some wine “But even if we just break our word they shouldn’t be surprised. Did you see Nicole and Waverly yesterday at the ball? That was really unpleasant and they really seem to hate each other. I didn’t think sweet Waverly Earp was capable of hate.” Raina rested her head on her husband’s shoulder.

“Well, you know Nicole,” the King replied. “I’m sure she did something to that poor girl to make her hate her.” After a moment, he stood and walked around the room gathering his thoughts. “I don’t remember marriage arrangements being so difficult,” he added. “Remember us? We got engaged and then we got married. Simple.”

“Yes, dear.” Raina laughed at her husband in mockery. “You went to war, we united our kingdoms, our parents retired and we got crowned. Very simple.”

Philip kissed her on the head. “And don’t forget how I asked my father for a year to court you and make you like me.”

“Darling, that’s it!” the Queen jumped from her seat. “We will suggest to Ward and Michelle to give Nicole and Waverly a year for them to get know each other better before we officially announce the engagement.”

“And how is that going to help?” the King asked incredulous.

“Because as long as the engagement is not official neither of them is bound to each other and that would give me enough time to find another suitor for Waverly.”

Philip raised an eyebrow in question “Why just Waverly? You’ll need to find someone for Nicole too.”

“Nicole is the heir to the biggest empire the world has ever seen,” Raina teased. “We’ll throw a rock and find her someone else. And she shall marry that someone, so help me all the gods.”

Philip looked relieved for a moment before the thought of offending his longtime friend entered his head. “And what makes you think the Earps are going to accept a new suitor?”

“Intuition, darling,” Queen Raina said in her most arrogant tone. “Waverly clearly doesn’t want to be married to Nicole. They must want out of this situation too after yesterday. Ward is a good man; he will want what is best for his daughter. And when we present Michelle a respectable, rich, educated and gentle prince or princess for Waverly she will be happy with it.”

“Okay then,” Philip said still unsure of this plan of his wife. He wanted to make sure all parties were satisfied at the end.

***************

Queen Raina and King Philip met with Ward and Michelle privately to present the idea. Philip argued he had courted Raina that way and maybe they should give Nicole and Waverly the same opportunity. Frankly, Ward Earp was relieved. He had been giving the matter a lot of thought throughout the night but a solution had not reached his mind and he was beginning to believe he would have to ruin years of genuine friendship.

Michelle on the other hand, wasn’t so keen on the idea. She was fond of the notion of her daughter marrying wealth. She argued they’d have to get to know each other after the wedding like it was common in arranged marriages. And finally, she asked if it was a ruse for the Haughts to break their word.

Trying to appease Michelle, Raina suggested Waverly and Nicole would go on a tour through the Kingdom together to ‘ _help them bond_ ’. It would provide both the time she needed to find another suitor for Waverly and a way to soothe Michelle’s worries. The four rulers finally agreed on it and left to break the news to their daughters.

Ward reached Waverly’s room after the reunion and sat her down. “You are going on year-long tour with Nicole.”

“What?” Waverly said with confusion. “I thought we were getting me away from her not making me spend a year tied to her awful nature.”

“This is part of the solution, dear.” Ward assured her. “It buys us time. We won’t make the engagement official until your return and that will give us a year to get find a permanent solution for this,” he said excited. “Besides, I think I’ll need way more time than that to get your mother out of her delusional state of mind. She thinks she’s going to be the mother of the Queen of Haught,” he added a little bit less enthusiastic.

“I’m sorry, father,” Waverly said more calmly. She considered the great length her father must have gone to make such arrangement possible. “Thank you for this.”

“Don’t thank me yet, Waverly. I still have to actually think of a solution. I don’t know if I will be able to manage it.”

“Nevertheless, Father. Thank you.” She kissed him on the cheek showing her appreciation. “So…” She said while she took a deep breath. “When do we part for this ‘tour’?”

“In a week’s time.”

Nicole was called before her parents in the afternoon and was informed of her upcoming tour throughout the biggest cities across Haught Kingdom in which she would be accompanied by her _not_ future bride to be: Princess Waverly Earp.

“Why do I have to do this?” the redhead asked a little annoyed. The humbleness she had shown in the morning had abandoned her in the afternoon.

Raina lost her patience. “Nicole, you really have no saying on the matter anymore,” she yelled. She took a breath to avoid losing her composure. “I’m doing this to gain time to get you out of your engagement to her. And, if I remember correctly, you said you were going to do anything to make that happen so I don’t want to hear another complain from you.”

“Yes, mother,” Nicole said in a childish way.

Raina rolled her eyes and shook her head “And one more thing… As far as you and everyone on the tour is concerned, and while we don’t find a solution to this problem; Waverly is still your betrothed. So, you will treat her as such. And that means showing her the respect she deserves, Nicole.”

Nicole bowed her head exaggerating the gesture, “Yes, your majesty.”

She got out of the room dreading the idea of having to spend the next year tied to Waverly Earp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I really hope to have a new one for Monday!


	5. You imbecile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know its only going to get worst before it gets better.

Nicole and Waverly spent the next week actively avoiding each other. Nicole took to hunting and training while Waverly consumed her time taking advantage of the second biggest library in the world. The last time she was in there she couldn’t read and hadn’t really care for it but now, she couldn’t deny how much she loved the ceiling-to-floor book-filled room. The smell alone made her feel alive and she would be happy if she could spend the rest of her life there. Or not, that would mean she would have to marry Nicole. So, no. She wasn’t going to sell herself for a library, no matter how impressive it was.

Queen Raina had the seamstress made different gowns and garments for Waverly to take on her trip. The brunette tried to decline but the Queen insisted on her to be prepared for any possible scenario during her trip with Nicole. It only reminded Waverly of how warm and caring the Queen was. She hadn’t had much alone time with king Philip but he always regarded her as a just and loving man, she wondered why Nicole turned out the way she did in spite of having such wonderful parents.

Willa, Wynonna and Sir Svane (mainly due to Willa’s convincing) decided to accompany Waverly and Nicole for the first two visits of their trip to help keep an eye on her sister. Nicole as usual, would be accompanied by Xavier and a court of noblemen who had business to attend on some of the cities.

The day finally came and the retinue for the Princess of Haught was waiting at the gates ready for departure. Waverly was surprised to see the large convoy that would escort them, she wondered why would they need so many servants, aides and staff. The military men, she got, tough. Being the heir of such Kingdom, Nicole probably needed to be well guarded at all times.

The Earps said their goodbyes to their parents inside the castle and proceeded to take their places on the cortege. Waverly waited inside her carriage and she saw Nicole at the gates respectfully saying goodbye to her mother and father, the redhead then turned to her brother Avery and jokingly punched him several times in the stomach, but at the end of their banter she embraced fondly reminding Waverly of her own relationship with her sisters.

Nicole reached the front of the line and mounted her horse - _Thunder_ -. She looked around and frowned when she didn’t see Waverly. She turned to her left to ask her friends Willa and Wynonna, “where is your sister? Is she late?”

Willa took to answer, “she’s already in a carriage.”

“Why is she not riding with us?” Nicole asked, not really curious but trying to inquire in the oddness of the situation.

Wynonna sighed and replied, “she doesn’t ride.” Knowing well Nicole was about to make a big mockery out that fact.

Nicole seemed annoyed instead, “what do you mean she doesn’t ride?” She figured Waverly was trying to avoid her. Not that it mattered, the feeling was mutual.

“She’s afraid of horses,” Willa said.

Nicole laughed sarcastically, “you mean to tell me she wants to be Queen and she doesn’t ride horses? How is she going to tend to her people? By hiding in a carriage?”

“Let the matter to rest, Nicole,” Wynonna said angrily. “And you know very well she _doesn’t_ want to be Queen and you don’t want her to be your Queen either, so let her be.”

“Heavens, Wynonna. You just got engaged a few days ago, you think you’d be in a better mood,” Nicole mocked.

“Look-” Wynonna was going to argue but was cut off.

“Onward.” Nicole instructed and softly hit the sides of her horse giving way to the start of their journey and effectively ending the conversation.

Waverly rode inside the carriage with Chrissy Nedley, Nicole’s Lady-of-Bedchamber. They had been acquaintance of one another before and even engaged in conversation but they had never really been close. However, they got to chat comfortably during the trip and by the time they hit the first stop they were quite fond of each other.

Waverly looked around, they were at a clearing with plain dirt at her feet and tall trees surrounding her. “Where are we and why are we stopping?” she inquired.

“We’re outside Rennulv’s city limits,” Chrissy answered. “We rode quite fast, honestly. We will make camp here tonight and reach Gleiden city in five days for your visit.” She added while getting out of the carriage.

Waverly exited the carriage and look for her sisters. Willa explained how all royals were going to go to a nearby lake for a swim while the servants made camp. Waverly declined and opted to stay. She had always been a somewhat of an explorer but she preferred to do it alone enjoying the calm of it. She pulled out a book she borrowed from the Haughts’ library and sat below a nearby tree. She lost track of time and before she realized it, the royals were back from swimming. She looked up and notice how the camp was already set. She had camped before but nothing like this. Everything seemed so… extravagant.

She was used to camp on the floor on small tents but here, they had big tents for each royal and high-ranked officer with beds inside… ‘ _How did they pack those?_ ’ she asked herself before noticing how the servants were preparing a large table to set down the supper the - _of course Nicole Haught would travel with cooks_ \- had made.

They all sat and ate their meal while some military men told stories about war and some other funny-and-not-so-violent ones. After they finished, they all retired to their tents. Waverly was guided to hers by a servant and shortly after she received her sisters to talk about the events of the day and drink some wine. When they finished, they wished each other goodnight and proceeded to bed. Waverly couldn’t sleep, she got herself thinking what would happen if her father wasn’t able to break the engagement. Was she bound to spend the rest of her life with Nicole? Nicole, who hadn’t even addressed her in more than a week and hadn’t even look at her during supper. She got out of bed and out of her tent, she decided a walk would clear her head.

She roamed around camp for a while greeting the soldiers who were keeping guard for the night before she decided she was tired enough to give sleep another try. She was on her way back when she noticed light coming out of Nicole's tent from afar. She stopped when she saw a beautiful girl come out of the said tent. The girl was fixing her garments and looked a little messy. Waverly could swear she heard that girl was promised to marry some nobleman back in Rennulv. She could also swear she felt something unpleasant inside herself. Maybe it was the shameless actions of the redhead. Yes, that was most likely it. She shook her head and entered her own tent finally being able to drift to sleep.

The next day, they all woke up early, they picked up camp and continued on their way to make the first stop of the tour: the city of Gleiden. Nicole rode on her horse at the front as usual and Waverly stayed on the carriage keeping conversation with Chrissy. Waverly asked if the Haughts always travel with so many luxuries -to which, of course, the answer was yes- and Chrissy inquired about Waverly’s life on Garenth. After five days of travel and camping the pair became close and shared intimate details about themselves with one another. They arrived past noon to the central City of Gleiden and when Waverly looked out the window, she noticed how many people were waiting for the royal party. They appeared to be happy to have Nicole there. They bowed and cheered at the Princess and brought their little children on their shoulder to wave at their future Ruler. The people also seemed to be… prosper. They all looked well fed and dressed. She was used to seeing people like that on Rennulv but she thought it was just because they were living on the center of the kingdom. The people of Garenth, her people, were never this welcoming with her family… or prosper.

Gleiden was a city with cobblestone-paved roads. The town houses were made of wood and had thatched roofs but seemed impeccable. The houses surrounding the city were made of stone and appeared to be for the high nobility. Everything and everyone seemed so well kept. Waverly regretted avoiding the city in her attempt to avoid Nicole. It was a marvelous conurbation.

They entered the Gleiden palace -Yardway- and dismounted. They were received by Prince Edmund Haught, Warden of Gleiden and the royal court. Waverly noticed how beautiful the palace was. High Castle was a massive structure on the outside with enormous gardens on the inside but Yardway was surrounded by big fields of the greener grass Wavery had ever seen. It had a long driveway limited on each side by well-kept bushes.

Edmund Haught, the Warden of Gleiden hugged her sister and her companions. Willa and Wynonna had been to the Gleiden war and Sir Svane had served under him for a long time before asking to transfer to Rennulv to be with Willa. The Prince had grown up with Xavier too, so he knew them all well. He was an affectionate man and never hesitated in showing it. They all turned when Waverly’s carriage arrived and she tried to get out almost falling face forward before a guard caught her.

“I’ll take it that’s your bride?” Edmund playfully whispered to Nicole.

“Not if I die first.” She answered.

Waverly made it to the entrance. “Prince Edmund” she curtsied. She had met Edmund before but she barely remembered it. He was 7 years older than her and had always been kind and polite with her when they were children but was always involved in official business when he got older.

“Princess Waverly,” he kissed her hand. “It’s such an honor to welcome you to our city. I hope you find it of your liking.” He seemed so honest and… nice. Another nice Haught. ‘ _What the in all the hells happened to Nicole for her to be like she is?_ ’ Waverly wondered again.

“Please, follow me.” Edmund instructed. “I have made arrangements for all of you. You probably need some rest after riding here so the servants will guide you to your chambers and they’ll call for you when dinner is served. I will meet you at the main hall then.”

Nicole retired to receive the report on the city’s status. It was part of her job as representative of the King to approve of a Warden’s way of ruling the City. Edmund was an honorable man so very little had to be done above his ruling. He merely presented Nicole with the plans for a new school and the economic report for the current period.

Waverly was placed on an incredibly pleasant room. The bed was just as comfortable as the bed she was always assigned on Rennulv except this one seemed less used, probably because it was a less visited palace since the King and Queen were the most sought out people in the world. After she rested, she dressed herself for dinner and a servant escorted her to the main hall. She noticed how everyone was there except Nicole. Apparently, the redhead had excused herself in favor of rest. “ _Odd._ ” Waverly though, since they were all going to take the next day off.

Morning came and Waverly was invited to take breakfast in the gardens. She was again marveled at the beautiful greens of Yardway Palace. They all ate and chatted joyfully until Edmund announced the activity for the day.

“So, since you are resting today, Nicole has arranged for you to ride to the river in the outskirts of the palace. I have arranged for your horses to be ready,” he said.

Waverly felt her stomach dropped. She really _did_ hate horses. But it would have been incredible disrespectful to reject Prince Edmund’s offer, and she knew better.

One look at her sister and Wynonna sensed the soaring need to aid her. “Hmm… Prince Edmund…”

“We will be delighted to,” Waverly said, abruptly ending Wynonna’s interference.

Nicole just sat in her chair with what Waverly thought was the stupidest smirk on her face.

Nicole was walking to the stables when Xavier caught up to her. “You know you didn’t have to…” he said. “You know she’s afraid of horses.”

“She didn’t have to agree to it, Xav.” Nicole shrugged. Trying to dismiss the matter.

Xavier stopped her by grabbing her arm to get her attention. “You _know_ she couldn’t refuse. It’s perceived as rude to decline a host’s offer to visit their land.”

Nicole pulled Xavier’s hand away from her and her Alpha suddenly growled at the insolence. “Well, maybe if she wasn’t too preoccupied to keep her ‘I’m the most virtuous person in the world’ image she could’ve declined the offer regardless of how it was perceived.” She turned and kept on walking.

Wynonna, Willa and even Robert had offered to find a way to excuse Waverly for the day but she refused. In her mind, she wasn’t going to let Nicole Haught win.

She wasn’t doing so bad on the ride if she said so herself. At least she was still on the horse. Sure, she was so far behind she could barely make out her sisters’ figures but at least she hadn’t fall. And of course, Nicole had already made it to the edge of the river a while ago. ‘ _That stupid redhead_ ’.

She was well in her head and worrying too much about not falling, she didn’t notice a small rabbit crossing in front of her immediately spooking her horse and making it gallop full speed ahead.

Her sisters barely saw her sprinting on the horse and passed them. They were stunned and had no time to react. Nicole was standing on the edge of the river when she heard screaming. She turned and watched as Waverly’s horse ran to the river and came to an abrupt halt on the edge, immediately throwing Waverly into the water.

Nicole thought she would laugh holding her stomach at the incident, but she was filled with anguish instead. She quickly dove into the river and swam until she found Waverly. She brought her back to shore where Xavier was waiting with a blanket and the Earps were just arriving.

Nicole pulled Waverly out of the river and the brunette started to spit out water. The posse tended to her and when she was ready, they helped her on her feet. She started to walk away trembling when Nicole stopped her.

“Are you alright, Waverly?” the redhead asked. She didn’t understand why she was genuinely concerned for the brunette’s wellbeing.

“YOU!” Waverly felt her anger rise to a never-before-seen level. “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”

“Excuse me? I just saved your life, you ungrateful creature!” Nicole matched the brunette’s tone.

“No, you set me up! You almost have me killed, you halfwit!” Waverly pushed her finger on Nicole’s chest.

“Halfwit?” Nicole laughed. “It’s ‘Your Highness’ to you even if it takes you longer to spill it out!”

Waverly scoffed. “I am a Princess too, you imbecile! We share the same title!”

Nicole’s anger rose, her Alpha took control of her words and before she knew it, she was exploding. “To what, Waverly? You are a princess to what? A dying kingdom? I’m surprised you haven’t starved yet like the people you rule. You think we are the same? You are just a little Omega while I am the heir to the greatest Empire the world has ever seen! You are lucky to be breathing the same air as me!” Nicole got on her horse and rode back to the palace. Xavier and the majority of servants and guards following close behind.

Waverly burst into tears, not of sadness but of anger and her sisters ran to comfort her. They spent a considerable amount of time sitting in silence before they decide to get up and leave. They all walked while the remaining servants took care of the horses.

“She really is an idiot.” Willa broke the silence. She had spent so much time with the redhead and she had never behaved that way with her.

Wynonna nodded and agreed. “I have never seen that side of her. I mean, she had always been arrogant but she has never been despiteful to us.”

“It’s just me.” Waverly tried to reason. “Her and I… we just don’t get along.” She didn’t feel like keep on the subject, thinking of Nicole annoyed her every time.

“Waverly, she just heavily insulted you. That is far beyond ‘not getting along,’” Wynonna replied. The middle Earp was also baffled by Nicole’s words. She felt irritated at the way her best friend had treated her sister.

“Not to mention, she insulted your house, your kingdom and your people.” Sir Robert Svane spoke in the back. He wasn’t a man of much words and he was had always been warm to Willa but he often kept to himself while in the presence of others.

Wynonna turned to him, “she was an asshole, Robert. You can say that.”

“I’m still pledged to her and the Haughts, I cannot insult her. But I cannot say I disagree with you either.” He smiled to the girls.

Willa hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before asking: “Was she like this when she was with the army? She has never been this way with us.”

Robert pondered for a little before answering, “well, she was always attentive to us and never asked us to do anything we wouldn’t want to. She even offered to leave the army without reprimand to any who shall desire it but you could say she has always been somewhat bigheaded,” he said. “There’s something about you though, Princess Waverly, that makes that side of her worst.”

“Well, _lucky me_.” Waverly replied.

They kept on walking comforting Waverly until they arrived to the palace later in the night.

They were received at the door by Prince Edmund, “Princess Waverly,” he began, “I would like to extend my deepest apologies. The servants told me what happened and Xavier informed me of your dislike for horses. I never would’ve extended such an invitation if I had known. I hope you can forgive me.”

She was baffled. Was the Princes really and profusely apologizing to her? “Please, Prince Edmund. There is no need. It wasn’t your fault and no harm was done.” She tried to appease him.

Edmund shook his head. “It’s my job to make my guests feel welcomed not threaten, Princess. I should’ve been better. I’m sorry.”

Waverly nodded in acceptance. Clearly, there was no changing this sweet man’s mind.

Edmund then decided to extend them an offer, “would you care to accompany me to the kitchens? My wife has just returned from a tour to check on the schools and orphanages and she is in there with my children having dessert.”

They all agreed with a smile. Who were they to reject sweet treats? They barely had any on Gareth due to the expensive nature of baking.

After a time of chatting with Edmund’s lovely wife and have some fun with the children they all sat down to have tea.

“I’d like to apologize again, Waverly,” Edmund said constricted. “This time without the formality of my title. I’m talking to you as Nicole’s brother. I know she set you up. She probably intended to just make you uncomfortable and didn’t perceived any harm would come but still, she acted wrong.”

“Has she always been like that?” Waverly asked, curious as to Nicole’s behavior with other people. Everyone seemed so fond of the redhead but she had only gotten to know the bad side of her.

“Like today? Never, as long as I'm concerned. She has always been spoiled by father and mother and she has got into some trouble before but she’s never been cruel with her words like today. Egotistical and self-centered? Always, but never cruel.” Edmund replied.

They decided to drop the subject in favor of a more comfortable topic until they retired to their chambers. Waverly was surprised when her sisters didn’t visit. Maybe they thought she needed rest after the events of the day.

Willa knocked on Wynonna’s door and was granted entrance. She sat on the bed before Wynonna’s expectant eyes.

“Are we not going to visit Waverly tonight?” the middle Earp asked.

Willa shook her head: “No, I need to talk to you.” The woman had clearly something on her mind. Something that was bothering her.

Wynonna slowly sat on her bed, “are we forming a plan to get back to Nicole? Because I already have like… half of it.”

“No, Wynonna.” Willa laughed. “We’re not getting back at her.” She sat in silence trying to find the words to express her mind.

Wynonna grimaced, “you became boring after marriage.”

Willa stood and paced the room. “I need to talk to you about this engagement between Waverly and Nicole.”

“YES! We need to find a way to break it,” Wynonna excitedly replied. “We could kill Nicole! Put a little poison on her wine. Nobody would notice.” She joked in an attempt to find humor in the situation.

Willa rolled her eyes and hit Wynonna’s arm, “Nonna, this is serious.”

Wynonna’s demeanor changed and straightened her posture, “okay. What about this engagement?”

Willa paused before finally letting out what she wanted to say, “we need to help see it through.”

“WHAT?” Wynonna asked in disbelief. She was sure her and Willa were of the same mind. But now, she was hearing how her older sister was thinking about keeping her baby sister in an unpleasant situation.

Willa’s shoulders dropped in defeat. “Think about it Nonna,” she began. “There is no way out for Waverly… or Nicole for that matter. They are stuck in this, with each other for the rest of their lives. Are we really going to let them live like this? I love Waverly and I don’t want to see her suffer. And I have love for Nicole, too. We have shared a lot and I would not like to see her in pain either.”

“Willa, they hate each other,” Wynonna simply stated.

“But why?” Willa sat in the bed next to her sister. “Waverly is loved by everyone. She is strong and kind and loving. Nicole also has good qualities, and she can be really charming too. They hate each other because of a stupid thing that happened years ago. Nicole kept on tormenting Waverly and we helped her. Waverly forgave us because we are her family but we are to blame too.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Willa,” Wynonna stated. “I think it’s easier to help Waverly escape than to get those two to like each other.”

Willa shook her head. “We can’t do that, Nonna. We can’t afford it.”

Wynonna gave her a questioning look.

Willa let out a breath, “Nicole is right. Our kingdom is dying. We wouldn’t have any means to help Waverly escape. Besides, where would she go? The Haughts own half the world.”

“What?” Wynonna said. “How is that possible?”

Willa sat down next to her sister again, “mother has spent more in the last year than in the five years before. Between renovations to the palace or her new wardrobe… she has no care for the kingdom’s economy. I’ve tried to talk to her but there is no getting inside her head.”

Wynonna couldn’t believe it; she had never given a thought about where the money for her lifestyle came. “What does father think of it?”

“He doesn’t care,” the elder Earp replied. “He is drenched in liquor most days and his solution to the matter was to raise the taxes on the people again. Wynonna, you know they can’t take it. They are already suffering. The last time I toured, they were starving and their land is drying.”

“I'm sorry, Willa. I know you are the one who has to deal with those matters alone and I have never supported you.”

“It’s okay, Nonna. It doesn’t concern you. It is my burden as the heir to the throne.” Willa rubbed Wynonna’s arm. “But back to Waverly. We have to help her.”

“I don’t know what we can do, Willa.”

“I was thinking we could start by talking to Nicole?” Willa replied a little nervous. “But _really_ talk to her. Appeal to her, make her listen. Beg if we must. We have been friends our whole lives and she has never been like this with us. She is capable of being civil. And she is capable of respecting our sister, I know so.”

“Oh, and you think talking will make everything better? Is that enough?” Wynonna mocked.

“Oh, no. Not nearly enough,” Willa countered. “But if we get them to stop trying to cut each other’s heads maybe they’ll have enough time to know each other better. Maybe they’ll get to discover the brilliant and amazing people we both know they are.”

Wynonna threw herself on the bed and sighed. “Ugh, fine. But can I at least poison Nicole a little? Not something deadly. Maybe a stomach potion to make her live in the toilet for a day?”

Willa laughed and rubbed her sister’s head: “No.”

Nicole got back to the Castle and locked herself in her room. She didn’t understand why Waverly had reacted that way. She had never liked the way Waverly addressed her, always insulting her intelligence and it had always hurt her. The brunette had always gotten on her nerves with ease, but today had been the worst. Nicole had felt a powerful need to save her, to protect her and Waverly had insulted her in return.

The redhead found herself hating the way she handled the situation; she had disrespected the brunette and her childhood friends in return and she wasn’t like that. She had always preferred to take those kinds of matters with humor and used her wits and charm to solve them, not that she had cared before either. But today, she had definitely cared, and she debated in her mind why. Why had she been hurt by Waverly’s rejection more than she would like to admit. But her pride was strong and she wasn’t going to apologize. No, she was _Nicole Haught,_ she didn’t do apologies. She was going to force herself to dismiss the matter from her mind and continuing _not_ caring. But would that be possible?


	6. Dear Mother,

Nicole’s way to deal with her troubled mind was to avoid everyone after the river incident. Edmund tried to talk to her about her attitude toward her “future wife” and Nicole had to bit her tongue to not yell at him about how the King and Queen were doing everything they could so she wouldn’t have to marry Waverly. After her chat with her brother, she rode early each and every day to visit the nearby towns as a part of her tour while the rest of the group stayed behind enjoying the calm and luxuries Yardway had to offer.

The mood felt peaceful without Nicole but nobody would say it out loud. Edmund was her brother, the older Earps still considered her their best friend and Robert was a knight on her ranks. Nobody would admit it but the days spent away from the redhead were definitely more harmonious, especially for Waverly. The brunette felt more at peace without having to deal with Nicole’s obnoxious attitude.

On their sixth and last day on Gleiden, they were all invited to a play being offered in honor of the Princess in the center of the town square. Edmund planned for them to ride on carriages to the edge of the town and then they would walk to where the play would be taking place. It was his way to make Waverly feel comfortable and they couldn’t make it on carriage all the way through due to the stands people had place on the main streets to come and greet the Princess of Haught.

Nicole of course, declined. “Edmund, I command you to have horses for me and my guards ready to part. The rest of you can do as you please but I will not walk among the peasants,” she said, as arrogantly as she could.

When the arrangements were made and the horses were ready. Nicole appeared dressed in black breeches with black boots, a white shirt; a sleeveless, patterned gold tunic of the finest making, a crimson cloak on her left shoulder, her gold crown covering her head and of course, her sword hanging on her hip. She didn’t even look at the rest of the group before getting on Thunder and calling the start of the ride.

Waverly hated her mind for stopping to think how good Nicole looked. But it was _just_ the clothes, she thought. Those fine and expensive garments would look on anybody… probably.

They arrived shortly after and began to march through the center of the streets. The Earps, Edmund and his family walked behind Nicole and her guard’s horses. The people cheered and waved for the Princess, and Waverly couldn’t do anything but roll her eyes at the hefty displays of adoration for the redhead.

Nicole surprised everyone by getting off her horse to meet a small child who was waving for her. She picked him up and sat him on the back of Thunder while she took a seat behind him continuing on their way. The boy greeted everyone from his position and seemed as happy as he could be. When they reached the main square, Nicole lowered herself and the child, she approached a vendor and got a wooden sword for the boy while paying ten times it’s price to the merchant. She kissed the boy on the head before sending him on his way with a guard.

Waverly wondered if it was a genuine gesture or a ruse to keep the people happy and entertained.

***************

Waverly thought the play about two unfortunate lovers who met a sad ending was beautiful. The company was marvelous, except for the lead actress who had clearly “ _gotten the part based on her beauty and not her talents_ ” -per Waverly’s mind-.

They enjoyed the play under the sun, except Nicole of course, who was sitting on a throne-like chair under a shadow held by two servants. Waverly turned to see the redhead during the play only to find her sleeping with her head resting on her fist and a leg thrown over one of the arms of the chair.

After the play ended, the royals stood in a line to greet the actors. They complimented their work and introduced themselves. Nicole quickly took to plant a kiss on the lead actress’ hand. “M’Lady, you are very talented, you were the star of the play.” She said while soothing the woman’s hand.

“Isobel, your majesty,” the actress replied.

“It’s ‘Your Highness.’” Wynonna interfered. “She’s a Princess, not the King… yet.” She added while clearly having enough of the interaction.

“Oh, I'm sorry ‘Your Highness’” Isobel curtsied with a clearly fake innocent voice.

“It’s okay, M’Lady,” Nicole said. “You are so charming; you can call me whatever you like.” She winked.

“ _She winked… She actually winked. She is flirting the woman in front of everyone, in front of me._ ” Waverly’s thoughts took her to an angered state. Her face was red, her jaw was clenched and her arms crossed in front of her. Why did it bother her? Nicole had always been the same. She should be used to it.

Edmund sensed the atmosphere and decided to intervene. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Isobel… And everyone on the company but we have to part now. We are going to have our meal outside the square.”

“Don’t be rude Edmund, I am talking to the lady.” Nicole scolded him. “Why don’t all of you go ahead to have your meal and I’ll meet you there.”

Taking a deep breath, Edmund ordered everyone to their next stop. They gathered themselves and proceeded to walk to where they were having lunch. Nicole stayed behind in what appeared to be an interesting conversation with Isobel.

The group were seating on a makeshift tent on a garden outside the square. They were almost finished eating when Nicole showed up. A smile on her face and her clothes looking a little less pristine than before. Everyone at the table groaned in dislike when they saw her approaching on her horse except for Waverly who just clenched her jaw as hard as she could.

Nicole made her way to the them and placed her crown on the table. “So… I see you went ahead and ate without me.” She accused and placed her hands on her hip.

“We waited an hour for you, Nicole. Were we supposed to starve?” Edmund matched her sarcastic tone.

“Very well, then,” Nicole nodded. “Let us get back now and pack for our departure.” She grabbed an apple from the table and took a bite.

“I think it will do you well to part tomorrow, dear sister. You can rest tonight and start fresh in the morning” Edmund tried to argue.

Nicole took her crown placing it on her head and turned around to leave, “today, Edmund,” she said without even looking at him.

The servants prepared everything for their trip. Xavier made sure everything was in order while instructing the guards about their formation to protect the people on the trip.

Edmund asked to see Nicole before her departure. He tried, once again, to talk sense into her. To try and figure out why was she acting with anger most of the time but he was shut down by his sister. She refused to listen to him, especially when he advised her to show decorum for Waverly’s benefit as she was to become her wife. Nicole flaunted both her Alpha status and rank above him to demand he stopped voicing his opinions on her affairs.

She stomped out of Yarway and immediately order for the continuation of their trip. This time, only Nicole and Xavier were on horses. The rest decided to ride inside carriages to avoid any more unpleasantries with Nicole.

Waverly once again shared a ride with Chrissy, from whom she learned they were headed to the town of Byja. A place Waverly had been many times before to help her people’s trade.

“How is it possible you have visit Byja but not Gleiden?” Chrissy asked.

“Well, when ride for Byja we always take the lower roads. It takes seven less days.”

They rode for a few hours but this time, they didn’t make it far before the night descended upon them and they had to stop to make camp.

Nicole had been having trouble calming her mind. After the river incident she found herself thinking about Waverly more than she cared for even when she tried to keep her distance. Her time contemplating the matter had led her to debate in her mind about apologizing, the way she spoke to Waverly and insulted her kingdom was not actually what she meant to do but her Alpha had been reacting in strange ways every time she encountered Waverly. She didn’t find an explanation for it and let her pride stopped her from actually apologizing. She instead blamed Waverly for her bad humor, the mere thought of the brunette made her blood boil not in a hateful way but in a different way she couldn’t quite yet figure out. She decided instead to steer away from everyone to retain herself from bursting into another episode of anger.

Xavier had been distant with Nicole during their stay on Gleiden she figured he was trying to abstain himself of her personal matters giving he had tried to voice his concerns with her behavior but she had ignored him on every occasion.

Wynonna and Willa had also tried to speak to her but she had claimed she was busy with official business and had too, shut them out. Both Earp sisters knew of the importance of Nicole and Waverly’s relationship as they had discussed a few nights ago but they found it hard to voice now that Nicole had taken to ignore everyone around her.

That’s how the redhead found herself walking around camp alone. Two guards were behind her but she felt the loneliness of her situation when she heard everyone else laughing on the distance while she was resting her back against a tree. Even Xavier, the person who would always reprimand her about her actions, had chosen to respect the boundaries she had set. And, even though it was her wish, she hurt for the absence of her confidant. She returned to her tent, sat on her desk, reached for paper and ink and decided to write a letter:

“ _Dear Mother,_

_I pray to the gods you; father and the Kingdom are well. I write to you with a heavy heart to ask for the status on the situation we discussed before my departure. Two weeks have passed and I haven’t heard word from you. I fear for my sanity, mother. I fear I cannot survive this situation any longer. I hope to hear from you soon with the news that would make me smile and breathe peacefully again._

_Love,_

_Nicole.”_

She sealed her scribble and sent it with a night rider hoping her nightmare would end soon.

***************

They rode for thirteen more days stopping only to sleep per Nicole’s request. She found herself taking her meals at her tent away from everyone else in an attempt to erase Waverly Earp from her mind. The guards and some noblemen who accompanied them were starting to wonder what ailed the Princess. Willa and Wynonna decided to once again ask to have a word with her but she declined.

Xavier entered her tent that night and found her sitting on a chair drinking wine.

“Are you done avoiding everyone?” he asked.

“Hmm…” she scoffed. “I simply do not wish to submit myself to being judged.” “And I have not avoided you, Xavier. _You_ are the one who abandoned me.”

“I did not abandon you Nicole,” he said in a conciliatory tone. “I simply decided to provide you of some space to help you go back to your senses”

“You did abandon me,” she said without looking at him. She had been wounded by his absenteeism and it only contributed to her anger. “You sided against me. You chose to support someone else, but it’s okay.”

“Nicole, I would never side against you but you must realize your actions are wrong.” Xavier moved to stand by her side.

“I have always been this way, Xavier. You I have not changed.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke. “Nicole, you have always been arrogant, impertinent, impulsive and authoritarian…”

“Thank you for your kind words, Xavier.” She got up from her chair enraged.

“BUT…” Xavier continued, “you are also, kind, courageous and just.” He reached for her again. “I love you like a sister. But you are becoming hardened. You don’t listen to anybody anymore and you are casting everyone aside.”

“I prefer it that way,” Nicole replied. The wine had clouded her mind and lowered her willingness to listen to reason.

Xavier took a breath and tried again. “You are choosing to be alone, Nicole. Why? Is it to escape from your mistakes?”

“And what mistakes would those be?”

“You are being rude and unfair to the people around you. You mistreated Edmund back on Gleiden, you have been ignoring your childhood friends and insulted Waverly… several times,” Xavier said calmly.

“I am the Alpha! I will be King.” Nicole yelled. The conversation had grown into a place of discomfort and her reaction was to be defiant. “Edmund bows to me. He was disrespectful to me by thinking he can talk to me like equals. My childhood friends have decided to be burdens and Waverly…” she sighed “That little Omega is the reason for my hardening… I cannot bear the thought of having to marry her,” she said through her teeth.

“Well, how do you think she feels, Nicole?” Xavier asked. “She doesn’t love the idea of marrying you either. She is in the same place as you.”

“Just leave, Xavier.” Nicole demanded. “I am done with this conversation.”

“Okay. But just think for a moment how much easier this situation would be if you didn’t have to harbor so much hate in you and act like a child every single day,” he said before leaving.

Nicole threw her cup behind him missing him and hitting the fabric of her tent. She tried to sleep that night but Xavier’s words resonated in her head making it impossible for her to rest.

The next day, they packed before sunrise to resume their trip. Nicole felt remorseful for the way she had spoken to Xavier the night before but her arrogance prevented her from reaching out to him. They rode in silence and arrived at Byja quite early. The cortège was met by the Warden of Byja, Baron Robin Jett and his husband Lord Jeremy.

Nicole was received with proper curtsy by Robin while Jeremy skipped her and went directly to embrace Waverly.

“Waves! It’s so nice to see you again!” the short man said. They seemed fond of each other.

“Waves?” Nicole asked Robin.

“They are quite friendly, Your Highness,” the Baron earnestly replied. “Garenth trades with us often and Princess Waverly is a friend of Byja.”

Nicole was surprised when the Alpha within her reacted negatively to see Lord Jeremy embracing Waverly.

She just rolled her eyes dismissively and entered the Manor of Byja. A modest structure for a city that traded in precious stones. It was a quite simple erection made of stone that matched the city’s somber appearance. It was big, but not adorned in any way.

Byja was a mining city and its people look ruffed up because of their work but that didn’t mean they weren’t happy. The Haughts made sure everyone on their kingdom knew they could choose were to place their labor, Byja was actually one of the richest cities in the Kingdom and the people who worked there were handsomely rewarded but their work meant they mostly look scuffed. The city’s roads were paved with tar and the fog surrounding it made Byja feel cold.

The city’s main plaza was much better. With a constant trade for their stones, it was a well visited town and the movement of people made it feel more inviting.

After they were accommodated in the Manor, Willa and Wynonna decided they needed to discuss Nicole’s behavior with her. Their time was short as this was the last stop on the tour for them. They were set to go back to Garenth as Willa needed to deal with the kingdom’s affairs and Wynonna had a wedding to plan.

They marched inside the throne room where they knew Nicole was and stopped when they saw the redhead sitting on the throne with a hairdresser working on her.

“Hells, Nicole. Didn’t you get a haircut two weeks ago?” Wynonna mocked.

“You know I like to keep mw handsome, Wynonna.” She was in a much better mood as she was told they were to receive correspondence today and a letter from the Queen was expected. She had high hopes for good news.

“And people claim you are vain.” Willa sarcastically added.

Nicole smiled. “To what do I owe this visit from my oldest friends?” She had been avoiding them, yes. But in this moment, after their amusing exchange she was reminded of how much she cared for the Earps.

“Well, we have been trying to get a word with you for three weeks but you have declined… friend” Wynonna said as she walked toward the redhead.

“I have been engaged in many affairs, Wynonna. You know… being the heir to a Kingdom occupies a lot of your time. Well… _Willa_ knows anyway.” She winked.

“Ugh, we need to speak to you in private.” Willa said. She loved the warm feeling of their interaction but they needed to speak their minds.

The hairdresser finished his work and Nicole ordered him out.

“What can I do for you Earps?” The redhead asked while crossing her legs on the throne chair’s arm.

“We want to talk to you about Waverly... About how you treat her-” Wynonna blurred out, more angered than she meant to.

Willa put a hand on her shoulder to make her stop. She cleared her throat and tried a different approach. “We would like to ask you, as your friends to please try to be kind to our sister, your future wife,” she said in a much kinder tone. “Nicole, we know you. You are capable of being better than the enraged person you’ve been the last few weeks.”

Nicole grimaced. These were her best friends pleading to her. She had shared so many fond memories with them, she considered them family and she could see their struggle but her Alpha was not pleased to be judged. It told her to show dominance, to set her footing, to fight and she didn’t know how to react.

She pushed her Alpha down as best as she could, she stood up and fixed her clothes. “Was that all?” she asked.

Willa and Wynonna looked at each other in question. “Yes. You could say that is all,” the older Earp said.

“Very well, then.” Nicole exited the room without looking back.

“Was that a yes?” Wynonna asked when they were alone.

“I have no idea.” Willa said stunned at Nicole’s reaction. They had shared so much; she wasn’t ever sure the girl they grew up with was the same person they were dealing with now.

Nicole headed to her chambers and was pleased to see a letter waiting on her desk. She hurried to open it and proceeded to read its contents. 

“ _Dear Nicole,_

_I have received your letter and my heart hurts for your suffering. I promised you I would try to help your situation but know now my child, such task is not an easy endeavor. Especially when we rule more than half the world. Finding a suitor for Waverly requires to search beyond our domains and please, understand that it will take time. To reach faraway lands will take longer than you can imagine so I am warning you now to find patience within you because this matter will not be resolved in a nearby future._

_I must also warn you I have received word from your visit to Gleiden. Nicole, I am not pleased with your actions. I find myself in the necessity to tell you, as your Queen, to treat your companions and specially Waverly Earp with the respect they deserved. To be a representative of the crown before them and, therefore, be on your best behavior._

_I send my love to you and I pray to the gods for your happiness._

_Your Mother,_

_Raina._ ”

Nicole was fuming. She crumpled the letter in her hand and cursed all the gods. Not only was she still engaged to Waverly Earp for the time being but she was reprimanded by her mother. Probably the two things she hated most.

She remained in her room for the rest of the day refusing to see anybody and found herself once again, thinking Waverly Earp. She tried to push her out of her mind, but it only made her bitter when she failed.

When she woke up the next day and she had a clearer head, she thought about how the people she loved had been trying to tell her to change her ways. Her Mother, Father, her brother Edmund; Xavier who she considered a brother too and of course her best friends Willa and Wynonna. She hated to be told what to do but she was also aware she needed to be at peace with them for her own sanity. If she needed to be civil with Waverly, she was going to do just that… even if she had to fight with herself.

She asked Chrissy to prepare her a bath while she had breakfast in the small table by the fireplace in her chambers. When she was ready, she got into the copper tub and took a moment to get her thoughts in order. She then cleaned herself and got dressed. She got out of her chambers and reached the common room where she knew the Earps and Xavier were. Nicole took a deep breath at the door and then progressed inside the room. She noticed how Wynonna, Willa and Robert were chatting on a couch. Xavier was sitting by the piano and Waverly was sitting by the window reading a book.

“Good morning, everyone” she greeted. They all looked at her with suspicious eyes but cordially replied anyway. Everyone except Waverly.

Nicole walked to stand in front of the brunette and cleared her throat. “Princess Waverly…” she addressed her.

“Your Highness,” Waverly replied cynically without looking away from her book.

Nicole took a deep breath again. Her Alpha was angry. She was meant to be adored not ignored. Pushing her feelings down, Nicole spoke the words she had prepared: “I would like to apologize for my behavior during the past month.” Every word tasted like bile in her mouth, her hands were making tight fists and her posture was rigid.

Waverly laughed and finally looked up. “Did you hit your head?”

“Excuse me?” Nicole wasn’t sure if she had heard correctly.

“Did you fall off Thunder and hit your head? Because that is the only explanation for you to be saying those words right now.”

Nicole’s face was red and her nails were probably making her palms bleed from how hard she was clenching her fists. Was this Omega really mocking her apology?

She wanted nothing more than to react. To flaunt her status in the room and make everyone understand who was the ruler… _the Alpha_. But she just quietly laughed instead. She turned around and raised an eyebrow to Willa and Wynonna before exiting the room.

She got outside the Manor and ran. She ran until she was exhausted and her Alpha couldn’t bother her anymore with thoughts of weakness and retaliation.

“What was that Waverly?” Wynonna asked angered.

“Nicole tried to apologize to you and you mocked her!” Willa walked to her sister.

“Oh, and I am just supposed to accept it?” Waverly said sarcastically. “After everything she has done to me? She says a couple words and I am supposed to bend my knees for her?” She added with her arms crossed on stomach.

Xavier decided to voice his thoughts, “Princess Waverly, I don’t think you realize how hard that was for her.”

“Do any of you realize how hard it’s been for _me_ to endure her attitude for years?” Waverly countered. “I understand everyone in this room adores Nicole Haught but that doesn’t mean I have to humiliate myself before her just because she uttered a fake apology in my direction.” The brunette turned around and left.

Everyone in the room looked perplexed. They didn’t know how to react to scene that had played out before their eyes. There really seemed to be no helping Waverly and Nicole.

Nicole reached the nearby forest and sat on a boulder. She calmed down and got to think. _Why did Waverly anger her so much?_ Every word, action and look the brunette threw her way irritated her. So much so, she had lost a little bit of her confidence and charm. And what if her Mother failed? What if she had to spend the rest of her life with the woman? Waverly Earp could not have this effect on her.

She decided to spend the night on the woods. Her grandfather, King Viktor, had taught her and Avery to camp without the glamour of royalty. She knew how to survive a situation like that. The night was cold but she found shelter, she made herself a place to rest and, after allowing her head to be clear of her thoughts, she drifted to sleep.

She woke up with a better attitude the next morning. She had faked her apology and she knew it; she was better than this. But she could not let Waverly get to her, so she slowly and calmly strode on the road back to the Manor while thinking. She was going to let the matter to rest, she was giving it too much attention and the brunette didn’t deserve to hold so much of her mind. She was going to prove to herself how much Waverly Earp _did not_ affect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me yet?


	7. A moment.

“ **A MOMENT** ”

Xavier panicked. It was night and Nicole hadn’t returned. He knew she was a capable woman but he was _her guard_. He was supposed to keep her safe and he felt guilty for not going after her. Baron Jett sent riders looking for her but they failed. Willa, Wynonna and Robert offered to continue the search in the morning hoping to find her well.

The next day they were all standing in front of the Manor planning for the search when a soldier spotted the Princess making her way to them. Nicole was unharmed and seemed quite happy. Odd, considering she was so upset when she left. She greeted everyone cordially and assured them she was completely well. She then proceeded to her chambers, Xavier following close behind.

“Nicole…” he tried after she requested food and a bath to be drawn for her. “I am sorry for not being with you.”

Nicole smiled. “It okay, Xavier. I needed the space.” She could sense he was troubled by the events that had taken place so she tried her best to reassure him.

Xavier was a military man. He had been assigned to Nicole at a young age but his father, Mathias, made sure his sons served their posts with honor. “It is not okay, my Princess. I took a vow to protect you. Always.”

“What is it with the formality, Xav?” She approached him and grabbed his shoulder. “Let me assure you, in all the time we have shared, you have never failed to your duty to protect me,” she said and he visibly relaxed taking in Nicole’s words.

“Besides…” She pinched his cheek. “You also took a celibacy vow… and we both know how _that_ is going.”

“NICOLE!” he warned.

“Relax, Xav. Nobody is here. And you know I wouldn’t expose you like that,” she assured him. “I think you and Chrissy need some time alone to release some stress,” she added while running away from him.

He smiled and shook his head. That was how they usually act around each other, it felt like them again. They were both secretly glad they were back to their normal selves after their exchange a couple of nights ago. They would often heavily disagree and then made out without the need for apologies.

Xavier left the room and Nicole got herself ready. After she had a bite to eat, she headed down to meet Robin and Jeremy who gave her the reports on the city’s issues. They inform her of the request of the people to build a tavern closer to the mines and she was needed to inspect the land for her approval.

She had reached a new conclusion during her time alone; it was definitely in her best interest to amend things with Waverly. No more fighting meant peace for her mind and a more tolerable atmosphere. If she was to spend a considerable amount of time tied to Waverly Earp, she needed to stop the bickering and hopefully, that would push Waverly out of her mind for good.

She ordered a carriage to be ready to part and asked for “her betrothed” to be ready to accompany her, still hating a little how the words sounded coming from her mouth.

To her surprise and everyone else’s Waverly was nowhere to be found. She had been missing since storming out of the Manor in the morning without telling anyone where she was going and without letting any guard escort her.

Nicole left to assess the land with Xavier wondering if Waverly might have the need to wander around with her thoughts the same way she did. She returned after some time and ask Robin to serve dinner. An event to which the brunette was again, missing.

Willa and Wynonna waited for Waverly in her room but when their younger sister arrived, she claimed she was tired for the day and needed the rest.

The next two days progressed in the same way. Nicole was set on the idea of truly apologizing this time and found herself requesting _her betrothed’s_ presence so much so that now the words caused her no pain or repulsion and she sounded _almost_ natural. But Waverly was always missing, leaving in the morning and returning in the afternoon. It appeared as if the young Princess was now the one avoiding the group but she claimed she had been to Byja many times before and she knew it well enough to visit her favorite places. Alone.

By the third day, Willa and Wynonna decided to have breakfast with her sister to inquire about her latest endeavors but when they asked for her, she was already gone. They became suspicious and took upon themselves to find out what was going on. They questioned some of the servants until a stableboy sent them to the edges of the property, affirming he had seen Waverly wandering there.

They walked in the direction they were told and found Chrissy walking around with two guards. She claimed she had not seen Waverly but they kept on their course either way. They made out a small hut on the horizon near the tree line and immediately assumed Waverly was there. They knew how much Waverly loved to read in the abandoned cottage on their castle back home.

They reached the property and entered without announcement trying to surprise their sister. They stopped in their tracks at the sight before them: A completely naked Waverly Earp taking her pleasure on top of a blond and muscular young man.

“WAVERLY!” Wynonna yelled in shock startling the pair and making her sister jump to reach for her clothes.

“Wynonna! Willa!” Waverly jumped in disbelief trying to get dressed while the young man looked at her stunned.

Willa just stood there not quite understanding what was happening. Wynonna covered her own and her sister’s eyes with her hands. “Willa, say something,” she whispered.

Willa moved Wynonna’s hand away and took out her sword pointing it at the man. He barely got his hands up in the air before the sword was being pushed on his neck. “Is he forcing you?” She asked.

“What? Willa, no! James is just a… a friend.”

“Leave.” Willa ordered and the man -James-, did so in a hurry. “Get dress Waverly and meet us outside,” she said with a stern voice.

The older Earps waited outside the hut for Waverly to come out. When she did, Willa instructed them to go sit on a couple of boulders nearby.

Wynonna, as usual, thought it was her duty to break the silence “What was that Waverly?”

“What Wynonna? You don’t think I have needs?” Waverly countered, offended at the tone her sister was taking with her.

“Good for you, Waves.” Willa acknowledged immediately getting the attention of the other two women. 

“What do you mean ‘good for her’?” Wynonna was angry.

“I mean she’s a woman Wynonna, like us. And she has the right to do with her life as she pleases!” she turned and held Waverly’s face in her hands. “Just be sure you are being careful, please?”

“I am, Willa,” the young Omega assured her and addressed her other sister. “I'm sorry you had to see _that_ , Nonna.”

Wynonna thought for a while before nodding. “How long has this been going on, Waves?” She understood her anger now, she was upset her sister hadn’t confided in her with such an important part of her life.

“I had my first heat at 16. The healer and Mother gave me a concoction but I found ways to deal with it for myself.” Waverly said proudly.

The middle Earp raised her voice, “so, you’ve been with that boy for three years. Without us knowing. We’re your sisters, Waves. We tell each other everything!”

Waverly matched Wynonna’s outraged tone, “I'm sorry but I'm not like you. I don’t have the need to have my sexual encounters discussed out in the open to feel dominant! And I don’t like people talking about me that way!”

“Both of you calm down,” Willa ordered. She understood both of her sisters. Waverly had always had more of a serene character and Wynonna’s protective nature lured into overbearing. “Wynonna, if Waverly wants to be discrete with her affairs it is her right.”

Wynonna sighed, “I'm sorry.” She apologized. “I am just hurt you didn’t feel confident enough to tell us.”

Waverly touched her arm to give her comfort, “It’s not that. I trust you both, it’s just… I felt like keeping that part for myself.”

“So, that boy seemed… nice” Willa, said unconvincingly.

“He is not very bright,” Waverly said with pursing her lips. “And I only met him a couple of months ago. I am just having fun with him.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“Who has been taking care of your heats then?” Wynonna curiously enquired.

“I have had some lovers in the past… and Romina, before she married and moved away.”

“The cook’s daughter? Well done, Waves. She was beautiful!” Willa congratulated her. While Wynonna looked equally impressed.

“I realized I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Wynonna said, “but I am happy if you’re happy, Waves.” she hugged Waverly and Willa immediately joined them.

Chrissy Nedley appeared running from behind the trees getting the attention of the trio. “I am so sorry, Waverly,” she said out of breath. “Two guards were looking for you so I had to steer them away and couldn’t warn you about your sisters.”

The trio laughed at the blonde.

“You are a terrible lookout, Lady Nedly,” Wynonna mocked.

They went back to the Manor where Baron Jett and Lord Jeremy offered the group a banquet. They all sat in harmony but Waverly felt Nicole’s gaze on her the entire meal.

Nicole looked at Waverly, “ _finally_ ,” she thought after not having seen the brunette in the last few days. There was something though, Waverly seemed unbothered by her and hadn’t even care to reply to Nicole’s several requests to visit Byja together. Her mind raced with thoughts about Waverly’s reasoning, _was this the Omega’s way to deal with their situation? To ignore the Alpha’s attempts to approach her? To get distance between them?_ She couldn’t deny she was thinking about it more than she would like to. So, at the end of the meal she approached Waverly to ask her whereabouts for the past days and the brunette simply replied had been visiting merchants she knew around the city with Lord Jeremy.

Nicole knew she was lying. She had inquired Jeremy before and he stated he didn’t know where the Princess was. She felt offended. She didn’t care for the way Waverly had dismissed her. Nobody had ever treated the redhead with contempt and her Alpha was irritated with the insolence.

She went for a ride on her horse to calm herself. She had decided she was going to be civil with the young Omega but that didn’t mean it was easy. She thought about Xavier’s words, about her two friends plead to make peace with Waverly and about her Mother. How she had warned her she would have to marry the youngest Earp if she couldn’t find a solution and she got frustrated. So she rode harder and harder, trying to get her mind to ease out of losing control and be _unpleasant_ with everybody again. 

She was riding her horse back into the Manor when she caught sight of Waverly Earp at the entrance. She was enthusiastically talking to a young man like they were acquaintances. Nicole slowed down to take in the scene before her. Her Alpha maddening inside, had Waverly Earp rejected her invitations in favor of this man? _The disrespect!_

She was trying to decipher her emotions when she saw the young man raise his hand to caress Waverly’s cheek.

She snapped.

Her eyes went wide, her whole body felt hot and tense. She held tight on the horse’s reins and made the animal gallop towards the pair. She jumped out of the horse in front of them and drew her sword at the man. “What is the meaning of this?” she yelled.

“Nicole, what are you doing?” Waverly asked exasperated.

Nicole looked at Waverly and then at the man, she took a deep breath and placed her sword back in its holster. “What is your name, sir?”

“James Hardy, Your Highness.”

She grabbed him by the neck and spoke to his face. “Mister Hardy if you ever come near Princess Waverly again, I will personally cut your head off.” She tossed the man to the ground and waited for him to leave before turning back to Waverly.

“Is that the reason you have been rejecting me, Waverly?”

Waverly rolled her eyes, “I don’t need an extra reason to want to be away from you, Nicole. You manage that by existing. Just like now, you were rude to James and you are being rude to me. Again.”

“Are you seeing him? That… _boyman_?” Nicole asked with disdain.

“What do you care?”

“I SAW HIM TOUCHING YOU!” Nicole yelled and stood in Waverly’s face. Her Alpha was eager to come out, to fight, _to_ _claim_. “You are promised to _me_ , Waverly. You are _mine_. I will _not_ have you parading around with your lovers like some sort of-”

Nicole didn’t see it but she felt it. Her left cheek was burning, her whole head was thrown to the side and there was blood inside her mouth.

Waverly had slapped her. _Hard_.

The redhead stood still not quite understanding what had happened. Waverly grabbed her by the jaw to turn her head and speak directly to her face. “You do not get to insult me, Nicole Haught. You do not have the morals to call me names. You _do not_ own me and by all the gods, you _WILL_ learn to respect me. I have had to endure you most of my life but that ends _now_.”

The brunette turned to walk away with her head high and grimaced when she finally noticed the servants who had witnessed the entire scene.

Word of the incident got around faster than the encounter had happened and now everybody knew about yet another mishap between the two princesses. To say Xavier and the Earp sisters were worried was an understatement. It had barely been more than a month and Waverly and Nicole seemed to be in a worst place than before. Willa and Wynonna were heading home the next day and they were troubled to leave Waverly. Not because the young Princess couldn’t handle herself but because this situation with Nicole might actually drive them to kill each other.

They decided to try once again to get them together to solve their issues. Surprisingly, and without much convincing, Xavier got Nicole to be at the Manor’s chancery where they would meet all the Earps and they would all voice their concerns and reach a solution. They waited for Waverly to appear, but she didn’t.

After Waverly’s actions, Nicole stood on the Manor’s entrance still trying to process what had happened. After a while, she decided to bring her horse back to the stables to feed and water him, she sat next to him on a bale of hay and got to think how wrong she had been, again. Trying to find a reason for the burst of anger she felt when another person touched Waverly was proving to be difficult. She hated when she lost control and Waverly seemed to make that side of her come out with ease. This time there was no escaping and a simple apology might not be enough. But what was troubling her the most was trying to figure out why her Alpha reacted the way it did. _She wanted to claim Waverly?_ That couldn’t be. She was confused. It was the stress she had been under lately; she was sure of it.

Xavier reached her and asked her to be meet the Earps which she accepted eager to see Waverly again. Eager? No, she needed to apologize, to reach an understanding… peace. That was all, she wasn’t _eager_ to see the brunette.

She met Willa and Wynonna at the chancery and voiced a genuine apology for her behavior; which the Earp sister accepted gladly and were relief to see somewhat of an effort coming from the redhead. She waited for Waverly, who had been also summoned to the meeting. And waited…

And waited.

But the brunette never showed up and Nicole’s thoughts got to her again. Was Waverly with the boyman? Was she rejecting her, yet again? She stormed out of the room and was going for a walk when she saw Waverly chatting with Jeremy outside the Manor.

She grunted.

That was it.

She was not going to be mocked again. She walked to the pair getting their attention, she stopped in front of them and bent down to pick Waverly up on her shoulder.

The brunette squealed in surprise. “What are you doing?” she asked as she was being held steady by Nicole's hands.

“I am going to show you some manners, Princess,” Nicole said as she walked back inside the Manor carrying Waverly.

“Put me down!”

“You will not disrespect me, Waverly!” the redhead yelled as she approached the chancery.

“Put me down, you brute!”

Nicole got inside the room and yelled, “Everybody out!”

They all left and Nicole finally lowered Waverly to her feet, earning a few punches to the chest from the brunette and starting what became a heated exchange.

“What is the matter with you?” Waverly asked as she angrily walked away from Nicole.

“What is the matter with me? What is the matter with you?” “I have been trying to talk to you, to apologize! But you… **_you!_** ” the redhead grunted and walked around the room running her hands through her hair, unsure of what she wanted to say. “You disrespect me! You are going to be my wife, Waverly, and you cannot disrespect me like that!”

She didn’t even know what she was saying. She was sure she was not being coherent. She _didn’t_ want to marry Waverly. She shouldn’t be saying those words at all.

“Oh please, Nicole. You want respect? You need to _earn it_. You cannot demand it. And _you_ have been disrespecting me my entire life. You cannot expect me to forget everything you have done to me overnight. It doesn’t work like that… and we might get married eventually but I am **_never_** going to be yours!”

Waverly turned to leave.

“WAVERLY!” Nicolle yelled and walked toward the brunette. “I am trying to speak to you!”

“And _I_ am telling you I don’t want-” Waverly was cut off by Nicole’s hand on her mouth.

“Can you just-” Nicole pinned Waverly with her body against the door, one hand pressing on the brunette’s mouth to shut her and the other holding firmly on Waverly’s waist.

She suddenly realized how close their bodies were and how _not_ unpleasant it was. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to breathe in. A scent. _Waverly’s scent_. It filled her lungs and it made her entire body react. It was floral and… sweet? And it reached all her senses at once.

She kept her eyes closed noticing how Waverly wasn’t fighting her anymore. Both their agitated breaths the only thing that could be heard in the room. She had Waverly’s warm body against her and she was enclosed in the feeling of it, unable to move. She pressed their foreheads together and slowly opened her eyes realizing her thumb was now caressing Waverly’s lower lip. It was soft and pink and beautiful.

_Beautiful?_

She willed herself out of her mind. She didn’t want to be having this line of thoughts. She let go of Waverly and took a couple of steps back shaking her head.

She cleared her throat and turned around, “you are dismissed.”

“What?” Waverly asked, still agitated and unsure of the situation she had just experienced.

“Leave, _Princess_.” Nicole said without even looking at her.

Waverly did so and Nicole was left in alone in the room. She threw herself on the chair behind the desk trying to decipher what had just happened. “ _What was that?_ ” she thought as she rubbed her face to regain her composure.

Waverly left the room in a hurry and with a clouded mind. She locked the door and rested her back against it with her eyes closed. _“What in all the hells just happened?”_ she wondered. Nicole was an idiot, but when she showed a little bit of jealousy of James Hardy felt… good. So good, she decided to avoid her in order to escape the inevitable need of her brain to find an explanation. And then, Nicole took her to that room and being in her arms felt so right. Waverly remembered the burning need to touch Nicole she felt when Nicole had her pinned against the door with their bodies flushed against each other. A body that was warm and inviting, and that finger on her lip-

“Are you all right, Princess?” Xavier’s strong voice startled her making her jump a few feet in the air with a scream.

In her dazed state, she hadn’t noticed how everyone was outside the room. 

_Everyone_.

Xavier, Willa, Wynonna, Robert, Robin, Jeremy and Chrissy were there.

Waverly had a hand to her heart and her breath was agitated from the scare -or the interaction with Nicole, she honestly didn’t know-.

She tried to straighten herself and act like her mind wasn’t a trunk full of questions, “Yes, thank you. I am okay.”

“Did she hurt you?” Wynonna asked.

“No!” Wavery yelled, surprising herself at the need to defend Nicole. She cleared her throat to better her tone. “No, she didn’t hurt me,” she said more calmly.

Everyone looked at each other in question. Before Willa spoke. “Baron Jett, it is our last night with our sister, we would like to spend the rest of it with her if that is okay with you?”

“Of course, Princess,” Robin said kindly. “I will make sure supper is brought to your room.”

Everyone went to keep on their regular tasks still wondering what had prompted Waverly’s bizarre reaction.

Willa and Wynonna made it their task to find what had transpired inside the chancery but Waverly dismissed it saying it had been their regular exchange of words and bickering.

When she was left alone later in the night, she got on her bed and her mind wandered to her encounter with Nicole. Her Omega purring at the memory and her body reacting with a shiver that ran through her spine. She abruptly sat up chastising herself and forced her mind to still. She thought about all the other times Nicole had been unpleasant. Yes, that was it. That felt better, normal. She hated Nicole. The moment they shared in that room had been a product of exhaustion and anger, she was sure of it. She just needed to rest; it was all going to be forgotten in the morning.

Nicole spent several hours locked in the chancery. She had denied Xavier’s request for entrance while she just sat in a chair looking at the ceiling replaying her brief moment with Waverly. She couldn’t stop, her eyes were closed and her lungs were now yearning to be filled with Waverly’s scent once again. _Her Alpha_ yearned.

She shook her head, there had to be a way to get herself back to her senses.

With determination, she stood up and got outside meeting Xavier’s interrogating eyes. She just dismissed all of his questions and requested company for the night. She thought she just needed to be herself again.

Xavier reluctantly agreed to her demands and Nicole found herself in her bedroom with two beautiful blondes entertaining her.

Standing in her room with cup of wine in her hand, she smiled at the nibbles one of the ladies was giving to her ear.

“Everything all right Your Highness?” the woman kneeling in front of her asked.

“What?” the redhead asked before she looked down at the flaccid member between her legs. “Hmm… just give it a moment,” she said.

She took a deep breath and shook her head to get herself back to the present. She closed her eyes to focus on the sensations of on her body.

Her mind wandered and she got to think of skin… endless rivers of smooth skin.

Brunette hair flowing effortlessly down perfect shoulders to reach the curves of round breasts.

Lips. Pink and full lips soft to touch and aching to be kissed. Waverly’s lips.

_Waverly?_

She opened her eyes and jumped away from the women. She ran a hand through her hair and paced through the room grimacing at the memory in her head.

“Are you well, Your Highness?” one of the women asked.

“Leave.” Nicole ordered without looking at them.

“Your Highness?”

“Out, both of you!” she yelled in her state of panic.

She put her cup away. She only had one cup of wine but she figured she was drunk. She walked to the basin of water in her room and splashed her face a few times

Her breath was still agitated so she decided to get into bed to calm herself. “ _What is happening to me?”_ she thought, she was sure no other person had ever occupied so much of her mind like Waverly Earp.

She hated the brunette; of course, she did. Why was she suddenly missing the smell of jasmine and geraniums? Why was she thinking about Waverly’s body and her hair and her lips, and-?

She refused to think about that. She had hated Waverly most of her life, that wasn’t going to change because they shared a moment.

A moment of weakness, a moment of confusion; a moment that had taken her breath away. A moment that was now igniting every fiber of her body, but it had been just that, a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I have a couple of chapters written but I haven't had the chance to edit them. I hope to update again soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
